The Calamity Games: Level 100
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: 'Itachi blinked. So basically...He has feelings for his little brothers best friend Naruto. The comic book store clerk has feelings for him, Kakashi. And his best friend has liked him ever since they met, Kisame. And he's kissed all of them. Oh great.'
1. Level 23

**[][][]**

 **The Calamity Games: Level 23**

 **[][][]**

" _Damn_. Yo Naruto, four lackeys 12:00."

"What does time have to do with this, Kiba?"

"Dobe! Look out! Fire ball!"

"Holy shit, watch the _muggers_ , princess. Hey, what level are we on now?"

"Fuck, I'm out of ammo. And only 23."

"We are mortally screwed. Oh crap! Dang it, I'm out of mana."

"Shikamaru get your ass up and _help_ us!"

"Hey, hey, hey, smart ass, duck!"

 _And in a big whoosh, their platform_ was _destroyed._

 **[][][]**

They each sighed and let the death music play over their sorrow. "We were so close to twenty four too." Shikamaru relented.

"Sure we were, the hell were you doing back there Shikamaru?" Kiba growled.

"Well, I'm a level thirty wizard, and you guys already stole all my potions because Naruto can't stop dying by the fire ball princesses-"

"Those shits _grab_ man. It's not as easy as it looks." Naruto interrupted, checking the credits to see if they got any bonuses.

"Well whatever. You wasted my mana back there, I couldn't move." Sasuke scoffed.

"I was out of ammo and I still kicked ass." Sasuke was a level twenty five sniper. Oh, hey, we started this off rough huh? They were just playing the latest PC game, **Calamity Wars, Do Or Die** , and rumor has it that when you reach level 100, you get an all access game pass. Which meant free workshop and no more diamonds needed to go to the blacksmith. That was something that Kiba could use. He was a level eighteen sword fighter. Naruto being a noob, he was only a level seven archer. Everyone had to start off as an archer and when you reached level ten you could pick your class.

"Hey, yeah, you guys didn't help me at all back there! I was being _raped_ by that damn fire breathing princess and that fat ass ogre with the giant tooth." Naruto picked up his bow and arrow and left them in the workshop to be repaired later. He had to do mini games to earn the coins to get it repaired.

"Shit Sasuke, I can't believe we traded Suigetsu and Karin for him." Kiba rolled his eyes. Suigetsu was a level twenty two shadow miser, and Karin a level Seventeen dragon slayer. The two argued so much that Sasuke traded them out for Naruto, but they still least didn't die by level two princesses.

"Whatever. I've got to go, dinner is ready, and my brother said he'd kill me if he found out I was still playing with you geeks." Sasuke shuddered. Just imagining Itachi with that murderous glare, death by stare.

"Doesn't Itachi play too?" Naruto blinked.

"Yup, better than all you dorks. He's a level seventy two witch hunter. And he's on level 45, unlike us." Kiba pouted.

"Damn, I wanna join his legion bad. What were they again, the 'Akatsuki_bitches'?" Shikamaru sighed, their legion was real and utter crap.

"Sasuke, you better not be playing Calamity Wars again!" Itachi called from downstairs. Sasuke gulped and said his goodbye, powering off the PC.

 _Red_eyes has powered off._

Shikamaru sighed. "See you suckers in the morning. If you last that long."

 _sleepwalker43 has powered off._

"You better train your ass Naruto!" Kiba screeched and removed his head set.

 _DOG$$Man has powered off._

Naruto huffed. He didn't have anything to do anyways. He adjusted his headset. "Goddamn princesses, here I come."

 **[][][]**

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!"_ Naruto ran away from the princesses in the game.

"Wow, this is sad." Naruto looked up. It was a witch hunter player. She had raven hair and a very revealing purple dress.

"Holy crap! Someone help me!" Naruto screamed again as another fireball was shot at him.

The witch hunter rolled her eyes. They jumped down from the tree gracefully.

A huge grandiose blast sent the princesses back to their flower gardens.

"Shit.." Naruto whispered through his mic.

"Level seven, huh? Figures." The witch hunter whispered, refilling her stock.

"Thanks for that. Who are you, I feel like I've heard your description before.."

"None ya. But also, you do realize you're on another legions property, right?"

Naruto looked around. "Oh crap, dude, er, gal, sorry about that!"

"Yeah, you might want to pack up your frilly stockings and leave now, huh?" The witch hunter turned around and walked off.

Naruto peered over. A level seventy two witch hunter? He really feels like he heard that description before.

 **[][][]**

And Naruto was really bad at that game, because he had no idea what a legion even was. Like what is that, what even is that? Sasuke had told him he wasn't officially in his legion since Naruto quote 'Sucked ass so hard that it exploded and the pieces could be used to make chicken stew.' And Sasuke's legion was called the 'Shinobi_Kys'. Kys stood for the person reading their legion name should kill themselves. And Naruto did research on this whole legion bull shit.

What the hell was an _asgard?_

Or a _deviant?_

There were so many terms and Sasuke was generous enough to give Naruto a starter pack. In Sasuke's neat handwriting on a sheet of paper read, ' _Terminology of Calamity Wars'._ There were waaay too many words that Naruto thought had one meaning, but meant something else.

Apparently an asgard was a soldier, or a body guard, that guarded a legion territory. Only sometimes legions have it. But it's required that the legion has at least three level eighty or above.

And a deviant was someone without a legion. Naruto guessed he'd be considered a deviant then. Naruto squinted at another one, _double click._ A what? Isn't that just double clicking with your mouse or whatever?

 _Double Click: A certain hack of the game that only level sixties or above really master. A double click let's you see your opponents weapon strength and if they have any magic. And it let's you lower it with a double click and turn it into any number you want. For example if Kiba had a level 14 sword, my brother Itachi (a damn double clicker) could double click and lower it to a level 4. Ten levels, Goddamn! Or if Shikamaru has twenty potions in stock to use in battle, Itachi could double click and lower him down to only 2. Pretty shitty right?_

Naruto laughed lightly at Sasuke's jokes in between. They were some pretty bad ass no lives with the rest of summer to fuck around with Terminology, like double click.

 _Ding!_

Naruto looked up to see he got a message from Sasuke on the game to hurry the fuck up and get on. His words not mine. Naruto shrugged and typed back fast.

 _can't. still suck ass so hard it explodes. and I'm not in the mood for chicken stew_

 _Jesus, it was a joke! Take a chill pill, we aren't going to the levels anyway. We were just gonna smash some eggs over at the barnyard field._

 _the place with the hotties?_

 _yup_

 _I'll be there._

 **[][][]**

"Shit." Sasuke's character cursed through him.

"Why must you say such profanities?"

"Shut up Dobe. My brothers dumb ass legion just walked in."

Naruto went agape, the same witch hunter he saw. Actually they were all playing as friggin girls.

"They are all fucking perverts for being girls." Kiba snickered.

"It's not like that. Itachi messed around making an account and he made it a girl purposely so no one would know it was him."

"Ah, classic artemist hiding style."

"Classic what?" Naruto was such a noob.

"But then he got really good, and his wierd ass friends joined in. I started before him and he's better!"

"Someone's pouting?" Naruto laughed.

"Oh go fuck yourself with a frying pan." Itachi's legion began smashing the eggs around the barn. Except for the seventy two level witch hunter.

"Yo, Sasuke! Want a classic spar, your legion versus ours?" Hidan asked, his character was very revealed.

"You're on!" Kiba growled. "You guys start it."

"With pleasure." Yahiko's character actually covered up nicely. "Any bans?"

"Ban sniper rifles." Itachi told him from behind. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Also ban witch scythes!" Sasuke screeched. Itachi rolled his eyes.

So that was Itachi's character? Naruto blinked.

"Okay, no rifles, no witch scythes. Want to sit this one out Itachi?" Deidara asked him. His character was very pompous.

"Nah, I got this." He said in a very cocky manner.

The stakes were set.

 _Legion versus legion battle will commence shortly. Akatsuki_bitches against Shinobi_Kys. Get your gear ready._

Naruto gulped, he'd never been in a legion match, he technically wasn't even in their legion, but the computer included him.

Since Itachi's legion had more people, some of them didn't fight.

It went as such.

Sasuke vs. Deidara

Kiba vs. Hidan

Shikamaru vs. Kakuzu

Naruto vs. Itachi and Sasori

"Huh? Why am I against two people!?" Naruto cried out.

"Damn it! Itachi did you double click?!" Itachi shrugged at Sasuke.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Naruto was so confused. Double click worked on legion battles too?

 _Battle will commence in 5..._

Sasuke got his pistols ready.

 _Battle will commence in 4..._

Kiba sharpened his blades.

 _Battle will commence in 3..._

Shikamaru muttered this was troublesome and brought out his wizard wand.

 _Battle will commence in 2..._

Naruto jittered and got his bow and arrow ready.

 _Battle will commence in 1..._

"You're going down Itachi!" Sasuke screamed at him. Itachi smirked. "We'll see."

 _Commence Battle._

Uh Oh.

 **[][][]**

Naruto was royally screwed. Because one minute he had five arrows left, now he only had one.

"Get your head in the game Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him while trying to get Deidara's character.

Naruto took in a deep breath and aimed his arrow at Itachi. Since Itachi was the one on their legion who double clicked.

He thought he had Itachi, until some strings tied him down.

"I didn't need help Sasori." Itachi sighed leaping down in front of Naruto. He brought out his witch slicing blade and held it and Naruto's neck.

Itachi rose a brow. "Aren't you that kid that was on our territory yesterday?" Itachi asked.

"No that was my...twin sister."

"Your twin sister has the exact same Calamity character as you?" Itachi poked Naruto's neck with the blade.

"Yes." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You gonna surrender or what?" Naruto turned to see Sasori still holding him down.

He was about to, until Sasuke shot Itachi's blade out of his hands and Kiba throwing his sword to slice Sasori's strings.

"Interference!" Itachi called out to the ref.

"No hand on hand touch! Veto!" Itachi scoffed.

Naruto quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and jumped up to run away.

And he thought he was helping when he saw Sasuke about to be blown away by a bomb from Deidara's character.

So he thought Sasuke would be grateful if he pushed Deidara away from him.

But no, he heard the computer speak again.

 _Match set. Disqualification on legion Shinobi_Kys. The winners are Akatsuki_bitches._

 **[][][]**

Sasuke groaned. "Naruto you dumbass! You don't interfere!" Naruto was agape.

"But you did!"

"No idiot! It's not an interference unless I touch your opponent! You touched Deidara, dammit!" They could hear Itachi's legion snicker.

"Well that's...I believe 5 to 0." Kisame laughed.

"Suck a dick." Kiba glowered. The Akatsuki left the barn and that dick Kakuzu threw an egg in Kiba's characters face. "Fucker!"

"Well, that was great. But I'm leaving now. I actually thought we could have won that one." Shikamaru sighed.

 _sleepwalker43 has powered off._

The rest of them, excluding Naruto agreed.

 _Red_eyes has powered off._

 _DOG$$Man has powered off._

Naruto sighed. He was the only one left again.

 **[][][]**

Itachi was philosophically bored now. He managed enough solo missions and captured enough witches, but he was bored now.

"I guess the blacksmith is in order." He muttered and let go 900 coins and 5 diamonds to get his witch scythe restored to full bar.

Itachi perked when the same character of Naruto's 'twin sister' walked in.

He came to restore his bows. Itachi felt kind of bad.

"Hey, Naruto, right?" Naruto perked.

"Yeah."

"I could.." Itachi went below a whisper. "Restore your bows." Naruto blinked.

"How do I know you won't just make me get to zero?"

"Please. You're a level seven, I'm not interested." Itachi said as if he was turning down a date offer.

Itachi grabbed his hand in the game quick and led him off to open patches of grass. Which used to be witch territory.

But Itachi took care of that.

"Now just stand there." Naruto nodded. And in one minute he had fifty arrows.

"Whoa.." Naruto gasped.

"You're welcome." Itachi said turning to walk off.

"Wait. Er, can you..help me to level up? I mean it's no biggie, but you're on a whole other scale than me and-"

"Sure."

"Wait. What?"

"I said sure. Although what I do to train is tough so are you up for it?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll meet here again tomorrow, at this time. Don't be late or it's off." Itachi recited and his character walked away.

 **[][][]**

Sasuke glared at his brother all throughout dinner that night. Itachi was smirking while eating quietly. Their parents looked between the two and shrugged. They were used to this.

"You definitely cheated! You chased Naruto making him bump into Deidara!" Itachi fake gasped.

"What? How could you say such a thing? I'm hurt Sasuke. I really am." Sasuke balled his fists.

"You dick wad!" Mikoto gave Sasuke a warning glance and Fugaku gave Itachi one too, as a warning to tell him to stop egging Sasuke on.

"Well, you're just sad because your legion won't be ready before The Calamity Games. Taking place on level 100. You only have three more weeks. What level were you on again? Oh yeah, 23." Sasuke steamed.

"Yeah well, you won't be ready either, you're only on level-"

"50. Yeah, I got to 50 in only two weeks. I'll make it to 100." Sasuke glared and took his plate upstairs to his room. He slammed the door, not before screaming out, "DICK WAD!" And locked it.

Itachi noticed the look he got from his parents. "What?" He blinked. _"What?"_ He asked again, then he saw the look on their faces. "Oh no, no, no, _no."_

"You don't even know what we're going to say." Mikoto offered.

"I _do_ know. Because that's the same look you had when you made me give him my green dinosaur toy."

"Are you still angry about-"

"Yes!" Itachi sighed and composed himself. "There's no way that I'll be able to get him to level 100 and myself. Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you just believe!" His mother said, her eyes sparkling. Itachi had a pained face.

"No. Please don't. If you make me do this, I might cry. Don't make me do this." Itachi had a void look on his face, even though he was being completely serious.

"Do it or no allowance for a month." Fugaku replied.

"No."

"Two months."

"No."

"Three months."

"No."

"Want to make that four months?" Fugaku smirked. Damn it, Itachi only had his summer job for three months, since he would quit by then. No way was he staying if Hidan would keep trying to flirt. Not too subtly.

 _"Fine."_ Itachi grit through his teeth. "But on my own terms!" Itachi finished, he took his dinner plate and went to his room, and before slamming the door he shouted, "And I want my dinosaur back!" And locked it.

 **[][][]**

"I'm a fucking angel with a shotgun!" Sasuke screamed and shot everyone randomly.

"No fun. There could've been a witch stone." Itachi exasperated.

"Okay, okay. What's next?" Sasuke turned to him.

"Alright so this is level 23 right?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi opened up a digital map.

"Cool."

"Mm. This let's me see where we avoid and where we go. Picked it up from stabbing the eyes out of the boss on level 26."

"Sick. Sounds fun though."

"Here we go. So actually you're in the clear. All you've got to do is go through that tunnel and you're on level twenty four."

"Sweet. Now can you lend a diamond, I want to be at full bar to tell the guys how to get outta here."

"Haha, no. Yeah, dad threatened me to help you. Your friends help them selves."

"And you think you can stop me?"

"Sure, sure. Tell them, then get stuck on the next level." It was wierd that rooms were next to each other and they had their headsets on.

"I'll tell dad you won't help me." As much as it pains Sasuke to get help now.

"I'll double click, to make it look like you're on level 38 or whatever."

"That's all you rely on!"

"Not true. I once broke a guys back without having to lower the stock of potions he had."

"If you didn't have double click you wouldn't be on level 50!"

"51. I played a bit. And no, I learned double click on level 35. I only used it for 15 levels up till now."

"And now?"

"And now.." Itachi looked over at the clock. "I have to go. Witch hunter things you wouldn't get it."

"Ah! Wait!"

But Itachi already left.

"Damn witch hunters."

 **[][][]**

Itachi sat back as Naruto continued to aim and tried to hit the flying emote birds in the sky.

"Wow, you are not an arrow guy." Itachi spoke as he missed for the fifth time. Itachi stood up and took the bow and arrow from him.

He aimed and easily got the bird.

"Well easy for you, you're a higher level."

"And? Everyone starts as an archer."

"Yeah, well." Itachi groaned. He didn't have time for this too.

He needed to get to the next level.

"Okay, you want a sneak peek at level 51?" Naruto nodded waringly.

"But I thought only if you were on a higher level you could go to lower ones. I'm on a lower one."

"You are, but you can spectate." Itachi gave Naruto a screen, and Naruto watched intently as Itachi teleported to his level.

 _Unpause._

Itachi widened his eyes, realising that he was right in the middle of getting smacked by a shark bear. He quickly ducked.

"Phew. Okay, now where is that.." Itachi looked around and saw the exit only twenty more boss fights away. He groaned and pulled out his scythe.

"Cool.." Naruto muttered.

Itachi slid under a boss and was met by another in front of him, and damn was he cornered.

"Oh shit craps." Naruto laughed.

Itachi used his scythe to use as a leaping mechanism and jumped over both of them.

He was avoiding all the bosses, even though he'd have to fight them eventually.

"Itachi look out!" Itachi turned to see a boss coming at him full speed.

He used his free hands to make an enormous witch dust blast.

"Now, where is that other one.." Itachi turned around to see the other boss looking down at him. "No hard feelings?"

It grabbed Itachi's leg and threw him into the wall.

"I'll take that as a no." Naruto smiled, Itachi had one hell of a humour.

Itachi dodged it's second attack and ran for the exit, except he couldn't leave until he defeated the twenty bosses heading for him.

He gulped.

"Okay, okay, so I know what I said was mean and all-"

A boss picked Itachi up by his hair and took his scythe. Itachi chuckled nervously.

He spit right in that boss face. The boss dropped him and threw his scythe. All the way back to the entrance.

"Shit." Itachi didn't want to use double click for some reason.

Because Naruto was watching.

It was like a feeling you don't want when you don't want someone to watch you eat on a date.

A date? What?

Itachi shook it off, and flew into the air. He pulled out a blaster he got from the previous level.

He closed one eye and aimed at the center, to knock out all the bosses.

He took a deep breath, "SUCK IT, YOU BRONIES!"

BOOM!

Naruto blinked. The explosion made the screen in front of him whizz out. Was Itachi okay? Did he make it? Naruto squinted to see the smoke clearing.

Itachi's character was on the ground. Naruto waited.

And waited.

"Well, that was hard." Itachi's character coughed and sat up. She compelled her scythe towards her and kicked a boss.

Naruto laughed.

 _8_Spinning Wheel_8 is now on level 52._

Itachi teleported back in front of Naruto. "Hope that gave you some learning advice. Never finish off a boss without a witty line."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, thanks."

 **[][][]**

 _RamenKing1 is now a level 10._

"Oh sweet!" Naruto turned excited towards Itachi.

"Feels good right? Okay, so now you don't have to be an archer anymore. Since you're crap anyway." Naruto pouted.

"You're only level 10, so the only ones open to you are dragon slayer, wizard, ice master, or golem hunter."

"Which did you pick?"

"Well, I got into the whole hunting thing so I started off with golems, witches come when you're a level 30."

"Wow."

"Yeah. When I reach level 80, God hunter will be open, can't wait for that."

"So which is the best for me then?"

"I dunno, you decide." Naruto pouted, "Buut, if I had to choose. I'd say you're a-"

"Golem hunter. I'll do that one." Itachi widened his eyes.

"That'll be easy for you, damn. Since I'm here, I could pretty much show you the ropes of being a hunter."

"Guess I'm just lucky."

"That's why you picked it?"

"No." Yes. "It appealed to me." Or you want more time with Itachi.

"Wow, it's midnight, I hadn't noticed."

"Are you logging off?" Naruto said, almost sad.

Itachi noticed this. "Not for a bit." Naruto smiled.

 **[][][]**

Itachi blinked wearily. "Okay, so a weapon that'd be best for you to be a hunter," a yawn, "would be the axe. Considering they are golems."

"What did you use?"

"A scythe."

"Is that all you ever use?"

"Sometimes I use my bare hands and listen to the silent screams of my foes - of course that's all I use!"

"Hehe, wow okay. Dang, this thing is hard for my character to pick up."

"Here, let me." Naruto was no pervert, but Itachi's character's boobs were crushing against his character's back when helping him lift the axe.

"Thanks.." Naruto heard Itachi yawn over the mic.

"Yup. Well, my laptop needs charging."

"You going now?"

"Ah, well..how about I give you my number, when I'm not on, I could give you tips?"

"Sure." Naruto doesn't know why his cheeks got all red. Him, not the character.

 **[][][]**

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room. He'd been playing for a while, and all the things Itachi had taught him, really helped. He turned over in his bed. Maybe if he got better, he could join his legion. He turned back over. Nah, that's impossible. Turn. But what if Itachi offered one of those days? Than he'd have to accept. Turn. But what makes him think Itachi will even continue helping him on the game for that long. Turn. He's being an idiot. Itachi's legion had killer players.

Deidara, a level sixty four. He was a bomber. His character was a beach blonde with pink high lights. She had huge tits too, and always wearing some sort of cheerleader looking outfit.

Hidan, a level seventy. He was a dragon slayer. His character had shirt gray hair, with a purple clip in it always. Even bigger breasts and her armour alway showed something.

Kakuzu, a level seventy one. He was also a witch hunter like Itachi. Only Itachi was closer to becoming a God hunter, his character was a prude, with a medium chest, and always wore a black rimming dress that showed her backside.

Kisame, a level sixty nine. He was an ice master. His character was one of those girls that made fun of you constantly. Flat chested, and a bit if a tomboy. Always wearing male armour.

Yahiko, a level seventy five and the leader. His character had a big chest, but hid it with an oversized pink sweater. He was a terrain maker. He could shift an area to his advantage.

Sasori, a level seventy three. He was a string along. They sort of made people into puppets. His character was a red head, short and had a temper. She was flat, but had a cute face.

And Itachi, a level seventy two. Witch hunter, master of the scythe. His character was a quiet one, but when he had fun, she came out of her shell. She was big chested, with pale skin. Always wearing purple lingerie, and a transparent purple robe over it. Hair in a high ponytail.

Naruto, a level ten. Golem hunter. And a noob. Naruto pulled out his phone and stared at the recent number he added. He doesn't know why he clicked it. It was four thirty in the morning.

"Wow, when I said you could call for tips, I didn't mean at any time." Itachi sounded wide awake though. Actually he sounded...masculine. His voice was sort of deep and had a serenity to it, like Naruto could listen to it all day. "Just your luck, I was getting ready for work. What'd you need?" That's right. Itachi was 18 wasn't he? He would be going to college soon. Naruto was only 16.

"I, um. How'd you find golems when you were a hunter for them?" Naruto actually just wanted to talk to Itachi. Like just _talk._ But it's like they were limited to gamer talk.

"Oh, that's easy. When you become a hunter you get a radar for when there's a golem, or witch, or God or whatever you hunt. It only appears really when you move around alot."

"Oh okay, what about," think fast, "What does being a hunter do for you? I mean I remember Sasuke telling me that he gets mission requests and it helps him level up some."

"Yeah, so all the hunters and slayers and shooters have things to do, yeah?" Itachi said, sounding kind of restrained. "When you hunt for a golem and you successfully capture it, you take it back to your base and turn it into a stone. More stones you got, the more recognition you get, and with the recognition, you get mission requests. And prize money, XP, all that jazz."

Naruto nodded, even though he knew Itachi couldn't see him. "Wait...a base?" Naruto could hear Itachi gasp on the other line.

"Do you _not_ have one? What are you, a _klingon?"_ Naruto laughed at the Star Trek reference.

"Only when I get my light saber." He heard Itachi gasped again. "Just kidding, I have the double edge."

"Oh my god, Naruto don't scare me like that." They shared a laugh, such geeks. "Anyways, everyone has a base. Like a base of their own, not like legion territory or anything like that. The base is where you find your mission requests or where you see how much more XP you need. Or where you check emails from the game makers about a DLC pack or whatever." Naruto hummed.

"Yeah, so, it's a really hard process to make one. Pulled my hair out doing it. I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't shown you how yet. I'll show you how to make one later today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 **[][][]**

Itachi had been on the phone with Naruto for his entire shift. And just like with his laptop, his phone needed to charge too. Itachi kept holding it between his ear and shoulder that he never even noticed. Carrying a tray of French fries and hamburgers to table seven is when Hidan rationalised himself and stopped crying in the oil, and Deidara didn't fry his hair, which caught Itachi's attention and he saw he was at 8%. Itachi inwardly groaned.

"So that's why Yoda is green." Naruto finished his idiotic explanation.

"I always did wonder. Now can you tell me why Sasuke thinks Sadie Hawkins is a person and not a dance?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Another laugh.

"You really are something Naruto."

"As my teachers and many of my peers have told me. To which I answered with an affirmative."

"Someone's been studying their Uchiha language?"

"Sasuke man. Just Sasuke."

"Okay shit for brains, any more invaluable questions. Or shall we continue to nerd out about how hot Starlord is?"

"Don't even get me started. Rocket Racoon is so much hotter," Naruto considered it, "If you like fur and a talking animal constantly on his period."

"Hey you just explained my ex girlfriend. And Groot beats them in terms of looks."

"Are you forgetting Drax? Hello?"

"Oh, you're right. I take it back." They couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing. Some customers looked at Itachi like he was insane. Uh oh, 7%.

"So, that question or?" Itachi insinuated.

"Um. When's your shift over?"

"In about three hours, why?" Naruto shrugged. He can't see you, _dammit._

"Sasuke is pestering me to get on right now, so I gotta go." 6%, just in time too.

"See you, same time?"

"Yup, can't wait to drool over Drax." Itachi laughed.

Such a sound.

 **[][][]**

"Whoa, when did you become a Golem hunter Naruto?" Kiba inquired.

"I did an all nighter."

"But why golem hunter?" Shikamaru peered.

"Well, I figured since Ita-," Did Itachi want anyone to know he'd been helping him? Probably not, "Since, I read how to hunt in a book once, why the hell not?"

"Whatever, enough about that Dobe. Guys, I know how to beat level 23!"

"For real? Or are you just fucking with us like that time you said Principal Tsunade gave Jiraiya a blow-"

"That wasn't a joke. And yeah. Itachi showed me." Naruto rose a brow, why did Itachi help him?

"Lets go for it then?" Shikamaru tried.

"Yeah! Let's wreck this shit! And Naruto, watch out for princesses." Kiba snickered.

Naruto rolled his eyes.


	2. Level 37

**[][][]**

 **They Calamity Games: Level 37**

 **[][][]**

" _Fuck._ Ammunition is low.

"Oh my shit, how the hell did a witch get here!?"

"Shikamaru, potion me!"

"I only have one bar of mana left! Kiba, give me a sword!"

"Fuck no, this is my last one!"

"Dude, Teme, look behind you!"

"SHIT!"

 _And in a big whoosh, their platform was destroyed._

 **[][][]**

They all stayed silent. "What just happened?" Naruto asked in the silence.

"Sasuke, you screw up!" Kiba growled and smashed every single button on his laptop.

"Told you those damn princesses were shit grabbers." Naruto smirked in victory.

"It wasn't the princesses you dobe." Sasuke sighed. "Goddamn witches came out of no where."

"This level is more impossible than 23." Kiba groaned.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke? Itachi is a witch hunter. We could ask him to-"

"No. I swallowed my pride and let him help me get through level 23, I'm not having him literally escort me to 38." Naruto agreed, he didn't want his secret training sessions with Itachi to be shared with these weirdos.

"What Sasuke said. I don't want a member of any outside legion helping us. Just plain wrong." Naruto hoped they believed that.

"Whatever stubborn asses. I'm going to go complete missions." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Mind if I tag along?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"Sure, whatever."

Sasuke sighed. "I've got missions too, want to come Naruto?" Naruto looked at the time. It was right around eight, and counting . He smiled, now he could go to the field with Itachi.

"Nah, I have hunting to do. See you later." Sasuke shrugged.

"Alright then, don't get smashed."

 **[][][]**

"Hey Itachi, you know level 37 is pretty hard."

"Yeah? I don't remember. Didn't it have all those witches?"

"Yeah. Er, the guys were saying that it'd be easier with your help."

"What, you _want_ my help?" Naruto felt his cheeks redden, because he could hear Itachi's smirk.

"Well, yeah sure. Although Sasuke is opposed to it."

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked through his armour collection of his character. "Go figure."

"Yup, go figure. But I'm sure it won't bother him too much."

"You really want me to help?"

Naruto shifted in his seat. "Or, you could just be there. See how awesome I am", he awkwardly grinned.

"What reverie. I like the bravado also, not accurate but okay. Sure I'll help, maybe another time though, I'm busy as of now."

"With what?"

"Well the legion wants us to do this huge mission request Deidara accepted behind our backs."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know the schematics, but it'll last at least an hour. Two if I don't double click."

"So you're like the cheat of your group?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Drax. He does."

"Okay stud, ready to start?"

"As a fetus, I was ready!"

 **[][][]**

Naruto was benefitting from the help from Itachi, yes. But the only thing is, now that was all he looked forward to. He actually didn't care whether or not he'd make it to level 100 before, the Calamity Games happening there. When he was home alone, he'd wait for Itachi to get on. And when he was eating dinner he'd eat while waiting for Itachi to get on.

He feels like he hasn't gone outside since he found out about the game.

And he actually forgot what Sasuke looked like, which probably wasn't a bad thing. But then he vividly remembers what Itachi looked like. And was it wierd that Naruto had to constantly remind himself that Itachi wasn't a girl and he didn't like him, he was just turned on by his female character.

 _Ding!_

Naruto looked up to see he got a message from Sasuke in Calamity Wars. Freaking out about how he asked Itachi for help. He didn't actually ask him for help, because he didn't want Itachi to help the guys, he only wanted to have he and Itachi's private ssessions.

 _U fuck face! Now Itachi is on and he said this was the only time he'd help us_

 _He's on?_

 _I just said that_

 _U texted that. I'll be on too, tell the guys!_

 _Whatever_

Naruto fist pumped the air and ran to his laptop.

 **[][][]**

Itachi sweat dropped, because he could tell Sasuke's friends, excluding Naruto, couldn't stop staring at his character.

"Just no witty remarks."

"Whatever."

"No teasing or taking pictures of us dying to send to your friends."

"Whatever."

"And no sarcasm."

"What _ever._ " Itachi exasperated.

"Alright guys. We are going to get past this jack level once and for all. Shikamaru, got your potions?"

"Yeah, but I'd have more if someone would double click."

"You only need me to fight off the witches, nothing more."

"Nothing less either. Kiba, katanas ready?"

"Stop being a worry wart Sasuke. _Geez."_

"Shut up. Naruto, prepared?"

Naruto spaced out for a bit but regained his bravado. "Why wouldn't I be!? Those shit eating ogres are going down!"

Itachi smirked.

They stepped up on the platform, required if you're on a level with your legion.

Itachi pulled out his scythe and made a 'Watch and learn' pose. His character captured the witches easily.

"This really does crap for me Sasuke." Itachi sighed, and muttered under his breath.

"Uh...guys.." Right when they were close to the exit, a giant appeared, the boss giant.

Itachi deadpanned when they all turned towards him. "Whoa, hey, is he a witch?" Itachi spoke sardonically.

"I'd help. _If_ Sasuke asks me to." They turned towards Sasuke. He was gritting his teeth hard.

"Itachi, can you-"

"I don't know, can I?"

Sasuke twitched, " _May_ you help us defeat that giant?"

"I don't know, may I?"

"Itachi!"

"I didn't hear a please."

"May you please goddammit, may you please!" Itachi smirked.

Naruto recognized the giant blaster he pulled out, the same one he used on level 51.

"You might want to stand back." They moved backwards. "A little more." They did so.

Itachi cracked his knuckles. His character leapt up in the air and closed one eye, pointing the blaster at the giant's head.

He inhaled. Naruto smiled, here comes the witty line, "SEE YOU CLANKER!" Naruto snickered.

If you didn't know, clanker was a star wars insult.

And when they were this close to escaping the level, each of their laptops powered off. Naruto blinked.

 **[][][]**

"Hey, did you get that blackout too?" Naruto asked Itachi, while cowering under his blankets.

"Yeah. Right when I got my one liner in too." Naruto laughed. "I can't believe we didn't notice how hard it was raining." Naruto heard Itachi trying to fix the generator in his house through the phone. "Right after my _sick_ one liner too." Itachi sighed. Naruto smiled.

"Hey.." Naruto looked over at his clock. "I'm kind of home alone right now, and my phone is out of battery." Naruto was thinking about asking if he could come over, not Itachi to his house because his room was disgustingly messy. Naruto has already been to Sasuke's house and all, he just never interacted with Itachi that much. But now the tables have turned.

"So, you're home alone? Lucky. I'm stuck here, having to listen to Sasuke flirt with some girl." Naruto rolled his eyes, it was probably Sakura, or Ino, or Karin, or some random chick who gave him her number. "I need to leave this house right now. Even if it's pouring rain."

"And I need a moustache." Itachi chuckled, and Naruto decided he liked- _loved_ that sound.

"You wouldn't mind if I came over right?" Naruto felt his heart pound harder. "I won't pry or anything, I assume your room is messy anyway." Naruto stayed quiet for some time. "Naruto?" He snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh, yeah, sure I don't mind." He could _hear_ Itachi smile.

"Alright then, so where do you live?"

 **[][][]**

Naruto looked around his room, searching for any piece of dirt like a hawk. Was it clean enough? All his dirty laundry he had taken to the apartment's laundry room, he threw away the trash and hung up all his Star Trek posters and Star Wars, Big Bang theory, Marvel, DC, pretty much all geeky things. And left his manga in a small library area he had. He smiled, perfect. He heard a knock and jumped up. He looked at himself in the mirror. Was his hair good, did he have spinach in his teeth? He sprayed on cologne and gurgled mouthwash.

Why did he even care about his appearance right now?

He didn't know. Maybe he just hadn't been in the outside world in so long. And he was excited to see a human being. And Itachi just so happened to be that human. Yeah, that was it.

He went to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Wow, he didn't remember Itachi always being this handsome. He had on glasses, his hair was in a messy ponytail, making his raven hair fall into his face, He was wearing a gray sweater and jeans. And were his nails painted black?

"Hello, and welcome to my humble abode!" Naruto exaggerated and stepped aside to let Itachi enter, "You know I've never seen you in glasses before." Naruto stated matter of factly.

Itachi shrugged, "I only usually wear them at home or at work where only Hidan and Deidara would recognize me." Itachi looked around. "When it's important I wear contacts." Naruto actually preferred the glasses.

"You look good with glasses," Naruto muttered under his breath. Itachi turned around abruptly.

"What was that?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. Anyway, with such a long drive I'd assume you're hungry. Like ramen?" Naruto grinned.

"Who doesn't?" That just made Naruto like Itachi even more.

 **[][][]**

"Okay," Naruto swallowed the noodles, "What about Galactus versus Thanos." Itachi contemplated it.

"Thanos. If he has the infinity gauntlet it's indisputable." Naruto nodded and began drinking the soup. The two sat on his bed with their legs crossed and the ramen in their laps, Itachi's was half finished and Naruto had already had three bowls. Upon entering Naruto's room in the first place, Itachi was impressed that it was clean and organized. "Okay, if you were in the Star Wars world, would you be a Jedi, _or_ would you be a rebel?"

"Rebel, I like the attitude I get to have," Itachi shook his head while smiling and if Naruto's heart stopped for a second when he moved a strand of hair out of his face, then he didn't notice because he was still staring.

"That's true." Itachi replied, Naruto squeaked when he heard the rumbling of thunder, making Itachi jump. "Wow, it wasn't this bad when I got here. And it doesn't look like it'll let up."

"You could," Naruto blushed a bit, "stay until it does."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You won't." Itachi rose a brow at Naruto's quick answer, "I mean, ahem, you won't be a bother. My grandparents don't get home until morning anyway." Itachi nodded slowly and saw Naruto eyeing his unfinished second bowl of ramen.

"You want it?" Itachi asked, slightly amused.

And Naruto blushed harder, because Itachi's ramen was in his lap, and there was something else in his lap (more like in his underwear) and from the way Itachi said it, well..

"I couldn't take it. I offered it to you." Naruto said, even though he _did_ want it. And something else to, but let's save that for later.

Itachi rolled his eyes and gave Naruto the slightly cold ramen, nevertheless, he gobbled it down. Itachi pulled out his phone, Naruto's WiFi was finally working for him.

Itachi perked when his phone vibrated in his hand and he saw a new notification, and he had just received a text from Sasuke.

 _Where'd you go!?_

 _No where. Is your laptop working?_

 _No, but obviously my phone is. WHERE ARE YOU!?_

 _No where. And why aren't you still flirting with that pink haired girl?_

 _No reason. WHERE IN CALAMITY ARE YOU!?_

 _NO WHERE._

Itachi put away his phone and rolled his eyes. "It was Sasuke, he wanted to know where I was. I didn't tell him." Naruto didn't hear him though because he was making out with Itachi's bowl. Itachi didn't know why he wished Naruto looked at him the way he looked at ramen.

He peered over and moved a strand of hair out of Naruto's face. Naruto looked at him in question, with a blush on his face.

"You had hair in your face, and soup would've gotten all over it." Naruto gulped and nodded. Itachi sighed, "I wish it weren't raining, then I could annoy Sasuke on Calamity Wars."

"Speaking of, Sasuke said you'd kill him the other day if he were playing, how come?"

"Because, when he plays, he never stops talking about what a hacker I am or how much my legion sucks at the dinner table. So we made a deal that neither of us would play an hour before dinner. But he violated that." Naruto laughed.

"So what level are you currently on?" Naruto inquired.

"53 now." Itachi smiled, "And with three more weeks I'm sure I'll make it to level 100, said to have 100 boss levels."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Oh great." He said sarcastically. Running his hand through his already messy blonde hair.

Itachi laid back on the bed. Naruto looked away, Itachi was in his house. In his room. On his bed. Definitely not anything happening in his mind right now.

"You know, among your legion I'd think you're the most prude, but your character really doesn't wear any type of armour, only lingerie..."

"Prude? I'm hurt." Itachi's mock hurt wasn't really affecting Naruto, even if that fake pouted made him want to kiss it away. "I used to wear armour," Itachi continued, "But then I found out that Calamity players are perverts and I could throw them off their game."

Naruto laid on the bed as well, his head being only centimeters away from Itachi's. "You definitely got me when I first saw your character." Naruto doesn't know when he started whispering.

"Did I?" Itachi was also whispering now. And his face was turned to look at Naruto, and Naruto's heart beat was going insane. If Naruto just moved forward a little bit he could kiss Itachi, he looked down - his lips - they were _right_ there.

All he had to do was move forward just a bit - and maybe his brain was broken for real, because he gave into his whims. And he pressed forward, even after seeing Itachi's eyebrow raise and his eyes widen when Naruto pecked him. And it lasted for all of two seconds because Itachi pulled away. His hands still on Naruto's shoulders when he moved him away, and Naruto's brain _still_ wasn't functioning because he was still wanting to kiss him.

Because his lips were really soft. Until his mind clicked. "Oh my - that was, I didn't mean to - I just thought that -" _That you were leading me on and wanted to kiss me too._

He was cut off by Itachi clearing his throat. "It's.." And maybe Itachi thought that didn't come out right so he tried again, "It's alright." Itachi spared Naruto the whole 'I think you're just being weird' face and instead added light heartedly, "I _have_ been mistaken for a guys fantasies before. So it's alright."

And then it hit Naruto that Itachi thought he was thinking of his character when he kissed him, which he wasn't, by the way. Would it be weird if he thought Itachi was better looking than his character? Probably, but he'll still think it. "Oh." Naruto almost wants to tell him he's wrong, "Yeah, no, sorry. Been a while since I got laid." Itachi stifled a laugh and let go of Naruto's shoulders. Naruto doesn't know when they fell asleep.

Or rather he doesn't know _how_ they fell asleep. But he does recall feeling very empty after their first kiss.

 **[][][]**

Naruto woke up probably later than usually since his heart felt very heavy for some reason. He was sure he fell asleep with someone next to him, but there was only a note.

 _Naruto,_

 _So I usually wake up early, don't think you're a horrible host or anything. But you did kinda eat my ramen (I'll hold that against you for as long as I can) so point taken._

 _I figured Sasuke would freak if he didn't see me at home in the morning, and the rain stopped, I'm probably home by now._

 _Thanks for your hospitality! (And meet me on Calamity Wars five minutes after reading this)_

 _-Itachi_

 **[][][]**

"Are we seriously going to try again?" Kiba groaned.

"We were so close last time! I'm not giving up!" Sasuke glared.

"We aren't going to make it without your brother." Shikamaru pointed out.

"...I'm not asking him again."

"Fine. I will." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Where is Naruto by the way?"

"Last I checked he wasn't even in the legion." Kiba still being a debby downer.

"Well.." Shikamaru opened up Naruto's gamer profile. In the top corner it read 'On' in green.

"He's on? Where the hell is he?!" Sasuke was always a little baby.

"Chill. I can find him."

"How?"

"I pinpoint his gamer address with the last place he was at. I get dead zones everywhere." He elaborated.

"So how does that help?" Kiba looked over at him.

"It helps because the last dead zone is probably where he is, smart ass." Sasuke's character hit Kiba's.

"This is strange." Shikamaru muttered.

"Why? Where is he?"

"He's in some empty field right off of the blacksmith and your brothers legion territory."

"Why is that wierd?" Kiba growled.

"Because someone else is with him...a witch hunter."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No. I swear to God, if Itachi is doing what I think he is -"

"Lets find out then, huh?" Shikamaru interrupted.

 **[][][]**

"If we asked, would you help again?" Naruto asked while Itachi chucked another log at him to dodge.

"I _will_ help you if you ask again." Another log thrown.

Naruto smiled, "Then-"

"Not if _you_ ask. Only when I get my fill of torturing _Sasuke_ to ask."

"Here I thought you'd be nice for once."

"I'm helping you aren't I?" Two extra logs. One hitting Naruto's characters head.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!"

"So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I might just attack you."

"You might, or you will. You've gotta have initiative Naruto."

At that Naruto's character chucked a log right back at him.

Itachi dodged strategically, only to have Naruto's character jump him to his dismay.

"You tricked me." Naruto's character was still on top of his.

"That's my best accomplishment. Outsmarted an Uchiha."

"I wouldn't say - " And Itachi hears Naruto's pure glee, so he stops himself. "Yeah sure. Want a cookie with that?"

"Chocolate please."

They laughed. Naruto really liked his laugh. Like how he liked Itachi's voice in general.

"Well, I should get going. Kisame wants to go mess with the volcano creatures." Itachi sighed.

Naruto couldn't help but think Kisame liked Itachi, but he'd shrug it off.

"I'll see you when I can." Itachi was getting ready to go, but of course, Sasuke and the others made their presence known.

"What do we have here?" Sasuke gave Itachi one stare.

Itachi rose a brow, "Um, I don't know Sasuke, what does it look like to you?"

"Two traitors being traitorous!" Sasuke bellowed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "Your eyes must be broken."

"Yeah Sasuke. I was just...asking Itachi if he'd help us again."

Itachi looked over at Naruto's character. Did Sasuke and the others not know that Itachi trained him on a daily basis?

"And that's why he was throwing logs at you?" Kiba snickered.

"Well, he, er -"

"I declined. Witches at that level do nothing for me." Itachi helped.

"Well, could you please help us? Sasuke keeps running out of ammo, and I lose mana, and Naruto sucks anyway-"

"I do not! I am awesome." He defended.

"Whatever. Could you please just help?"

"Sounds like begging to me."

Sasuke groaned. "See? I told you he'd be difficult, let's just -"

"I'll help on one condition."

Sasuke turned. "And that would be?"

"..Well, you could do my chores for the next three months."

"You fucker! No way will I do that!"

"Fine then. Keep dying to witches, not my problem."

"Just say yes Sasuke!" Kiba jumped in. He turned to Itachi. "He'll do it."

"I won't!"

"It's okay. I guess I won't see you guys on level 100 then."

Itachi turned to walk away. Sasuke grit through his teeth, "Wait." Itachi smirked.

"I'll do it." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"I'll do it." He said a bit louder.

"Can't hear you."

"I said I'll fucking do it!"

"Do what?"

 _"Itachi_." Sasuke warned, he was at his limit.

"Jeez, okay, I'll help, I'll help. In about ten minutes though. Kisame wants to mess with volcano creatures." Itachi walked away.

They sweat dropped.

 **[][][]**

Kisame blasted ice at a creature. Itachi watching silently.

"I don't know why you thought this would be fun. Your ice is just melting." Itachi pointed out.

"It's fun 'cause you're here." Itachi ignored that, "And anyway enough ice freezes them."

"Does it?" Itachi spoke as a creature broke free of the ice. He brought out his scythe and cut its head off, making it dissappear.

"Thanks."

"Whatever. You've got five minutes on the clock by the way."

"Where are you even going after this?"

"My kid brother is stuck on level 37. And his buddies need help, so I indulged."

"Isn't there like..four of them? Won't they need more than you?"

"..What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just..I could tag along."

"Four minutes. And I'm not sure Sasuke would appreciate that."

"Well...I'm half sure that...that you're making him do something for you in return anyway. Chores maybe?"

"You know me so well, for three months. I don't care if you come, but the only reason I'm going is because they need me to kill witches."

"You're killing them? Not capturing?"

"Kisame..they're like level two."

Kisame grimaced. "Yeah you're right. I could help with the boss though."

"..Fine. Your time is up anyway. Let's go."

"Sweet." And the sound of Kisame's voice really put Itachi's teeth on edge.

 **[][][]**

"Why the fuck is he here?" Kiba growled.

"He said he wanted to come. And I might need help," Itachi shrugged.

"You handled it perfectly last time." Naruto was also angry with Kisame being there. Why that was, Itachi didn't know.

He was jealous, duh.

"Actually no. My blast on the final boss didn't hit, the power went out before it did. Like I said, I might need help."

They all stayed silent. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ok, sure I don't care. But that means it lessens to two months!"

"You know if I wanted, I could steal all your items."

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with."

They all stepped onto the platform.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how close Kisame's character was to Itachi's.

Itachi took out the witches easily of course. Still mumbling how it did nothing for him.

And eventually the boss showed. "Well what's our plan?" Kisame asked Itachi.

Itachi contemplated it, "Formation A?" Kisame looked at the boss.

"My ice gloves will fry, what about B?"

Itachi clicked his tongue, "Nah, I just repaired my scythe."

Kiba groaned, "Can you guys just pick one!?"

"What about C, you have enough ice for that right?" They ignored him.

"Hey! What the fuck?!"

"Sure let's go with that one." They decided as the boss got closer enough to them.

Itachi pulled out a staff (which Naruto didn't know he had) with purple sparks going off the end.

Kisame charged up his ice. "So, me first or...?"

"Same time." Itachi pointed his staff at the boss. Kisame smiled, holding onto the staff as well.

Itachi shot out the purple sparks, also being coated by ice, making it larger, taking the boss out with one blow.

They all stared in awe. "Wow..that was..wow.." Shikamaru was still in awe.

"Hey 'Tachi," Naruto twitched, they had _nicknames_ for each other, "want to get through level 53?"

Itachi glanced at Naruto's character, beginning to walk away. "Maybe some other time, I have boring things to do."

Kisame seemed put out, but covered it with, "K, Hidan sent me a request for a tag mission anyways."

Naruto smiled. Take that Kisame.

 **[][][]**

It's not like one morning Naruto woke up and decided to go to wherever Itachi works. And it's not like he purposely sat at a table he knew Itachi would order for. Because that would just be like he was a stalker.

When Itachi saw him he smiled, a smile that Naruto wanted to just, you know, kiss. Itachi had on black skinny jeans (very skinny, it was killing Naruto) a red hoodie with the death star plastered on it. He had his phone in his pocket, with navy blue earphones coming out, and only one in his ear. His sleeves were rolled up, with a notepad and pencil in his hands. His hair was - wow, his hair was braided. One single braid cascading down like a waterfall. His glasses were on too, Naruto was probably going to die.

Did he like Itachi?

Definitely. "Well hello. May I take your order, sir?" Did he mention Itachi also had on a yellow apron? Naruto gulped.

"Yeah, maybe a burger and some Chewbacca hair in it too, that'd be nice."

"Okay." Itachi chuckled. "And a drink?"

"Coke, diet. Just because I have to stay low on calories if I'm going to kill myself with diabetes later. There's a Power Rangers marathon Saturday."

Itachi wrote it down and pulled out his earphone, if Naruto listened closely he could hear that Itachi was listening to Guns N Roses. "Any appetisers?"

"Do fries count?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. Itachi smiled wider.

He wrote it down and walked off. Naruto was still watching him and his eyes definitely didn't drift to those _lips._ It did seem though, that Itachi completely forgot about that kiss Naruto planted on him. Naruto should actually be saddened by that, considering Itachi pushed him away after two seconds. But he wouldn't think about that detail.

He'll think about how soft his lips were. "Yo Hidan, one more order." He heard Itachi tell Hidan.

"Give it to Dei, I'm busy."

"He snuck to the back to play his PS Vita."

"Shit. Fine, I'll do it." Because they were all gamers, and knew the code of never interrupting someone when they were playing. That's like rule #25 of the rule book. A book Yahiko came up with. Not published, of course.

After a while of waiting, Itachi returned and gave Naruto his food. Naruto didn't expect for Itachi to slide into the booth across from him. "I'd ask you what you're doing here. But for one, I know I won't get a straight answer, and two it's kind of too late for that."

"You, my friend, are correct." Naruto ate a fry, "And I showed my lame face because I'm hungry and I just so happened to stumble upon your work." Naruto could tell Itachi wanted to ask him somthing, but saved it. Instead of asking him what it was he settled for, "When's your lunch break?" Itachi checked his phone for the time.

"Thirty more minutes. What? Do you plan on sweeping me off my feet and take me to Disney land or something?" Itachi joked, Naruto smiled.

"I'd have to break some traffic laws to make it there in 15 minutes. And I was just planning on, you know, talking..." That came out more desperate than he wanted.

Itachi stole a fry from Naruto's hand, making him pout, "My lunch break is 20 minutes." Naruto could still tell Itachi had something to ask, and when he said it, it wasn't what he expected, "So when were you planning on asking me to your place for that power Rangers marathon?" Itachi seemed flustered about asking, because his cheeks were sorta pink, and he kept glancing from side to side.

Naruto thought it was adorable.

"Yeah well, I didn't think color coded teenagers were your thing." Naruto laughed.

"Are you kidding? It's my life!" Itachi protested. And Naruto was so very close to kissing him again. So, so, very close.

"Itachi! Get over here!" The manager bellowed. Naruto and Itachi winced together.

"I should - uh, well I'll see you Saturday?" Itachi stood slowly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll see you then also. Bye." Naruto all but grinned.

Itachi was close to grinning as well. "Bye." And the smile Itachi sent him, along with the tiny wave had his heart beating a mile a minute.


	3. Level 56

**[][][]**

 **The Calamity Games: Level 56**

 **[][][]**

"We're so screwed! Oh my god, my god, what the _fuck_ is that!?"

"Naruto if you don't _stop_ scream- Holy fuck, what is that!?"

"Run!"

"No, wait, don't _leave_ me here!"

"SHIT, my sword!"

"Kiba look out!"

"Somebody help me! Aah, stay away from me!"

 _And in a big whoosh, their platform was destroyed._

 **[][][]**

They were surprised themselves that they made it this far in only one week. They stood up for nights, it was Friday night as of now (Saturday being Naruto's date with Itachi, yes it's a date) and they were tired as hell. Sasuke was now a level seventy. Kiba a sixty four. Shikamaru a level seventy three and Naruto was just a sad, sad level thirty. Still a golem hunter, mind you. They all kept their class.

"Do any of you know what the fuck that thing was?" Shikamaru perked.

"No. Jesus, it was disgusting. And you guys just left me back there!" Naruto screeched.

"You were too slow, and by the way, you still aren't in the legion."

"I don't want to be in your legion you fuckers." Naruto groaned.

"Well, that dampened my mood." Sasuke sighed. "So far, we have about a week and a half left."

Kiba joined the sighing fray, "Hey, where's your brothers legion at?"

Sasuke gloomed, "Level fucking 78. And my shit eating brother is a level 87 now!"

"Actually he's a level 88." Naruto corrected. All of their characters looked right at him, "I, er, he leveled up yesterday."

"Whatever, I'm going to go back to the barn." The others complied. "Naruto, you coming?" Naruto replied with a negative.

"Nah, I have, somewhere to go."

 **[][][]**

"What did it look like?" Itachi asked Naruto, blasting another witch desinigrator at him to block.

"It was big, green, and slobbering."

"Sounds like the Jabberwock. I've never seen anything like that on level 56."

"You probably don't remember." Naruto groaned, "My character can't take more of these blasts."

"I'm building up your endurance. And I probably don't remember, but maybe you could remind me?"

Naruto rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Itachi sighed, "Tomorrow, I could help you."

"Why tomorrow?"

"...Please tell me you didn't forget."

"No, I didn't," He did, "But I just want to hear you say it."

"The marathon." Itachi blasted him harder on purpose this time.

"Wow, you almost killed my character. Sorry, I've just been caught up with stuff."

"It's not like I expected you to remember. But I also did, so I'm disappointed."

Naruto didn't realise he was teasing. "Sorry.."

"Chill out, I was just joking." Now he felt like an idiot, "If you're still too caught up, I don't have to come over."

Naruto could hear the overwhelming disappointment in his voice though, "Nah, it's fine. My memory is just shit."

"You seemed to remember where I work, even though I never told you," Naruto was just about to defend himself, until he adds, "Don't worry about it."

Naruto frowned, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't forget to buy a shitton of food."

"...chips?"

"Yeah."

"Chocolate?"

"You betcha."

"Icecream?"

"I'll be sure to write that one down."

"You're forgiven. Although I wouldn't have stayed angry either way."

He wasn't _really_ angry, but Naruto didn't need to _know_ that.

"So since my character is almost dead, I kind of need to heal up. What now?"

"I don't know, we could find a double clicker to higher your health?"

"Where could we find one of those?"

They laughed, as usual.

 **[][][]**

It was awkward at first for them both to be in the same room together; alone. The last time they were alone, well, Naruto kissed him. Which Itachi was definitely trying to forget, Naruto on the other hand was trying to remember how soft his lips were, and really wanted a reminder. The only way he'd get another kiss would be if Itachi initiated it, and the only way that would happen would be if Itachi was drunk. And Naruto had zero alchohol.

And they were both underage anyway.

So he'd have to settle for popcorn, hot chips, ice cream, candy, and water (only because Itachi said they should have at least one healthy thing on the menu) to have his way. Not that he would because Itachi, as far as he could tell, was not gay. And wow, that whole Drax gushing was obviously for kicks and Naruto interpreted that completely wrong.

It was fine though. They were sitting on Naruto's bed, surrounded by junk food - and water. And Naruto's grandparents (which just so happened to be his principal and history teacher) had ordered pizza for them, and it was during a commercial break too. Itachi had crumbs on his bottom lip, Naruto really wanted to licked it away.

"..pink ranger. Obviously the yellow ranger is always more tomboyish." Itachi turned towards Naruto. "Don't you think?" And when Naruto stayed silent, still staring, Itachi rose a brow. "Naruto? Are you okay?" And Itachi got a little closer, and Naruto's heart kept beating, he then realised Itachi was talking.

"Huh? I'm fine...I just, I was thinking of something." Itachi deadpanned.

"My character?" It was a question, but it sounded like a statement.

"Eh? Why would you think - "

"You have the same winded look on your face you had when you kissed me." Itachi could really be blunt sometimes that it physically hurt him.

"You...remember that?" Naruto turned away, his cheeks stained red.

"I wouldn't forget." Itachi turned back to look at the screen, the commercial was terribly slow. "Not something like that at least."

"I wasn't thinking of your character," Itachi grunted. "I wasn't the first time either." Itachi turned his head towards Naruto, confusion written on his face.

"...what?"

"I said I wasn't thinking of your-"

"I heard you. I'm asking what do you mean by that? What were you thinking about?" Itachi was again, centimeters away from Naruto's own face.

"If I told you, it would get really awkward," it already is awkward actually.

"Well, you already let the cat out of the bag. Just tell me." Naruto glanced away, Itachi scooted closer and Naruto didn't know how much more of this he could take. "Is it really that embarrassing?" Naruto sighed, the cat was out of the bag.

"I was thinking about you." Itachi widened his eyes. The commercial was over, but neither of them even noticed.

"You were...what?"

"I told you it'd get awkward." Naruto sighed, "I was thinking about you, not your character." Itachi still seemed confused. So Naruto instead of telling him, showed him what he meant.

Itachi's mouth was hanging open slightly, so Naruto took the chance to kiss him, and this reminder was terrific. Itachi's body went rigid, he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, only to pull away, but Naruto only deepened the kiss. He retook the risk of sliding his tongue in Itachi's mouth. Itachi groaned. His hands eventually stopped trying to push Naruto away from him. Naruto was very gleeful.

And when Itachi kissed back, he was smiling like an idiot. Naruto turned his head, and wow, the kiss felt all the more better. The one to pull away was Naruto. And Itachi's cheeks were only a bit pink, his eyes were clouded and his glasses were fogged.

The door opened, and Tsunade appeared with boxes of pizza. "Here you go boys!"

She left, and there was only silence. Naruto really wanted to start kissing Itachi again, but instead he got, "Naruto, you.."

"Did you not like it?" Naruto was vague, but of course Itachi knew what he was talking about.

And from the sigh that came from Itachi, he knew what he was about to say, or so he thought, "I guess I did.."

"You kissed back." Naruto turned to face him. "Unless you were imagining someone else."

"Lets not go there." Itachi was now looking at him too, "I'm just wondering what exactly your feelings are, not mine."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Naruto really couldn't take his bluntness.

"I don't."

"You kissed me though. Twice. It seems pretty clear to me." Naruto was hoping for the feelings to be reciprocated, "And I probably led you on.."

"You kissed me back."

"I know I did." Itachi didn't need the constant reminder. "But you're.." Itachi's eyes showed something, Naruto couldn't tell what though, "I like you Naruto, but you're my brother's friend, and I really don't think this is a good idea."

"You like me?" Itachi didn't need to say it again. "Why did you react the way you did when I kissed you before?" Itachi glanced away.

"..."

"No way! Was that your first kiss?!" Itachi strategically covered his mouth, reminding him his grandparents were still home.

"No, well yes, technically. With a guy it was." Why was Naruto so happy about being his first guy kiss, well obviously because he liked him. He didn't know how Itachi himself felt though. He liked him. But what did 'like' even mean.

"When you say like, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I like you, I don't mean anything by it."

Naruto unconsciously got closer, he really just wanted to kiss Itachi again. And he was probably being assertive, considering Itachi was older than him. Itachi didn't seem to want to stop him this time. So Naruto moved in to kiss him, and maybe Itachi was feeling like he was being dominated, so he took control of the kiss. Naruto didn't even know what this made them anymore. Were they still friends? Or were they friends with kissing benefits. Or would they just forget all about this and live in the moment. Itachi lifted Naruto's chin to get deeper in the kiss, and of course Naruto didn't want to be dominated either, so he sat up, trying to get leverage.

But that's when Itachi ended the kiss, "Whoa, whoa, wait," Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi adjusted his glasses, "Well for starters, I really don't want to miss this episode." Naruto sweat dropped. "The pizza will get cold, and I really have no intention of rushing anything." At least that meant there was _something._

"Okay.."

Itachi chuckled, "You sound disappointed."

"Maybe a little." Naruto tries his luck, "I kind of want to kiss you again."

"How about this? If you can make it to level 100 and meet me there, we can pick up where we left off."

Naruto deadpanned, "We'll never kiss again."

Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed a cheese pizza, turning to watch the tv. "Be positive." Naruto smiled.

He was definitely making it to level 100 now.

 **[][][]**

Naruto had so much initiative now. He wasn't sure before if he wanted to even go to level 100. He didn't see the point, but now he was certain he wanted to. Because when he did make it, he could get to kiss Itachi again. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about it. Even as Itachi was still there. It was late at night now, and they were nearing the end of the power Rangers marathon. It seemed Itachi was drowsy too, Naruto had to hide his laughter, he can't believe Itachi fell asleep so early. It was only 9:00.

Naruto jumped, he felt something fall onto his shoulder. He looked down and gulped. Itachi's eyes were closed, with his lips parted, his hair got in his face. He could feel his breath on his neck. This definitely wasn't good.

Because Naruto doesn't know what would happen if Itachi woke up and he saw himself shirtless. Not that Naruto would inquire _so_ much.

"Itachi?" He whispered. "...Hey, Itachi." But Itachi didn't budge. Naruto figured he was a deep sleeper. He smiled and turned the television off.

 **[][][]**

"I'm so done with life." Kiba groaned.

"Don't commit suicide on us Kiba." Shikamaru relented.

Sasuke got out his sniper rifles. "You know what? Fuck level 56, fuck the Akatsuki, fuck life, fuck this game!"

"Whoa, Sasuke what're you doing?" Naruto rushed.

"Something I should've done years ago." Sasuke pointed his gun right at his brothers base.

"Are you about to do what I think you're about to do?" Kiba grinned.

"If you think I'm about to shoot down my brothers base and raid it, then yes."

"Wait, why are you shooting down his base?"

"Because he's a dick wad, and I hate him."

"That's something serious overexagerating, you love that guy." Shikamaru pointed out until he felt Sasuke's ominous glare through the screen.

"Just shoot him down already!" Kiba was giddy.

Sasuke fired. Knocking off the rook of Itachi's base. Which will cost 1,000 to repair. Then he shot Itachi's walls.

A good 800 each. Sasuke smirked. "Lets raid."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba ran inside his base and trashed it some more. Stealing his upgraded hunting weapons and destroying them.

Naruto ran inside, "Guys isn't this sort of a dick move! He helped us!"

"I don't care, I'm stuck doing his chores!"

They all paused once hearing another voice, "Yeah guys isn't this sort of a dick move."

Itachi appeared, scythe in hand, and retuning from capturing two godly creatures.

"Itachi.." Sasuke gulped.

"You know what Sasuke, please do continue. Just know, if you do make it to level 100, you're gonna wish you didn't."

Then Itachi left.

Shikamaru sighed, "Thanks a whole lot Sasuke, now we have a God hunter out to get us!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to raid with me!"

"Well this sucks.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Guys. I think not. When we make it to level 100, we'll show the Akatsuki what we're made of!"

Actually he just wanted to kiss Itachi again, but they needn't know that.

 **[][][]**

Naruto almost fell out of his chair trying to get and answer his cellphone. "Naruto speaking." He was on the edge of falling out of his chair and hitting the floor. But of course it was a comfortable position.

"Naruto! Guess what?" Ah, Itachi's voice. That put Naruto in a good mood. Even though Sasuke was extremely angry with Itachi, and was probably crying right now because they will never make it to level 100 and Itachi was going to murder him brutally. Or murder their entire family and leave him alive to grieve, that would be much worse.

"Ooh, guessing game! Okay, can I have a hint?" Naruto grinned, even though he knew Itachi couldn't see it. But from how much they hang out recently he knew Itachi would be able to tell by the sound of his voice. Like how Naruto can tell Itachi is happy by the sound of his voice. And he definitely sounded happy.

"My dad got me a new car!"

"Wow, you really don't know the rules of guessing games. You can't tell me to guess and then tell me what it is. No fair."

"No, I'm not kidding Narhto," neither was he, "The car is blue and it looks so, oh my god I can't even describe it, I'm coming over!" And dial tone. Naruto smiled and turned off his phone. He supposed Itachi would be there in like twenty minutes. Wait..Itachi would be here. And Naruto looks a mess. Naruto rushed over to the restroom, and hopped inside the shower, he could definitely take a shower, change, and eat enough tic tacs in twenty minutes.

He wore black sweats and a blue short sleeved shirt, his casual shoes and a watch. And he actually combed his hair. He felt so accomplished. And the door bell rang. Right on time too. Naruto rushed to the door before his Grandpa could and looked through the peep hole. There was Itachi, and all his mighty fineness, as Naruto likes to put it. Itachi wore black joggers and a long sleeved gray shirt, pulled up at the sleeves. His hair was, so cutely, tied in a braid and he was wearing his gorgeous glasses that complimented him so much. And his nails were still black. Naruto wondered why before and when he asked Itachi, he told him Kakuzu dared him to do it for four months. He was on his second. Naruto didn't want to kiss him more than he did now. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Itachi immediately pulled him outside and shut the door behind him. "Okay, close your eyes." Naruto did as told, all with a smile on his face. About halfway across to the car Itachi added, "No peeking." Naruto wouldn't even if he wanted to, because he relatively liked surprises. Itachi held onto Naruto's shoulders to stop him from bumping into the car.

"Okay...," Itachi removed his hand from his shoulder, which Naruto missed more than he thought he would, "Open." Naruto did.

"Oh my..." Naruto went agape, "Itachi, I'm sorry, but this car is way too sexy to be real." Itachi smiled.

"I know, right? Naruto, it has, seat warmers." They both looked at each other, then the car, then each other and nodded. Running inside like there was no tomorrow. Naruto nearly had a heart attack just sitting inside the car.

"Gotta love that new car smell."

"Yup, so where to?" Itachi looked over at Naruto.

"You don't have work?" Itachi shook his head, "Can we grab a bite to eat, I sort of secluded myself in my room all day playing you know what."

"Sure. I kind of want to go to a drive through. That okay with you?" Naruto shrugged.

"As long as there's a comic book store on the way back."

"Of course there is, what do you take me for?"

Itachi started up the car, and smoothly got on the road. No bumps, no shaking, and wow, the car smelled really god. And felt good, and had an amazingly hot person driving it right now, that's at least what Naruto thought. And he knows what Itachi told him, but he can't help wanting to kiss him. If you were in his shoes, you wouldn't be able to help it either.

"He who's name we shan't mention wanted a ride to the comic book store." Naruto was guessing the name they weren't mentioning was Sasuke. "After all I've done, this is how when repaid me." Itachi sighed, "Oh well, he was pushed to it I guess."

"Not really, he was just ranting about how we'd never make it to level 100." Itachi pulled up to the drive through. The only reason he wanted to go was because he never went to one before.

The intercom turned on, "Hi, welcome to In-N-Out Burger."

Naruto's mouth watered from even hearing the name. Itachi turned to him, asking what he wanted. Naruto shrugged, he'd take whatever really. "Yeah, two double-doubles, two hamburgers, two large fries, and two cokes." Naruto was very hungry now. Itachi moved up in the line to hand over his money and wait for his, excuse me, _their_ food.

"Hey Itachi, do you.." _Do you really like me and only don't want to go further because I'm your little brothers friend?_ Naruto wanted to ask. But settled for, "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Make what? Make it to level 100, or make it to the center of a tootsipop?"

"I'd say both, but I've already figured out the latter. 546."

Itachi rolled his eyes, and Naruto would say affectionately, but he doesn't believe that much, "Depends. I really want to interfere, since Sasuke raided me. But it's fine, the little 'prize' I promised you if you made it will probably give you initiative."

"Well yeah, we have so much time left and we've gotten far. By the way, how's it going for you, Mr. God Hunter?"

"I'll say, God's are way stronger than witches. They immediately are set to default on hard level."

"That's something. I'm sticking to golems in any case."

"You should, Sasuke told me you die to princesses, it's sad."

"Hey, that was only once!"

They shared a laugh, as they usually do. Naruto was starting to think that the world purposely put him and Itachi in situations where they are alone only so people can interrupt. First Sasuke, then his grandma, and now even their food is an interruption to join the rest. Their food is given to them and in the end Itachi still had fries left over and Naruto poured his drink on a flower to, and I quote, 'give it the proper growing juices'. And as of now they were in the comic book store. Naruto looked over at Itachi.

He was looking at a Deadpool comic with his brows furrowed at the price. Naruto couldn't help but feel like they were on a date. Well, he couldn't help but feel like everything they were ever doing together was a date, since he, you know, liked him. The small visit Naruto paid to Itachi's work (date). The visit Itachi paid him to his house the first time (first date). The power Rangers marathon, that was their first kiss date. And now this. The one in which Naruto will continue to want to kiss Itachi. He pretended not to stare when Itachi looked over at him, smiling.

"Hey, I'm only five dollars away from buying this-"

"Oh, do you want me to," Naruto was about to offer, but what Itachi said next just startled him.

"If I can successfully flirt with the manager," a male, "Maybe I could lower the price." Itachi marched off. Naruto must say he wasn't very happy seeing Itachi subtly flirt with some weird gray haired loser with the name tag Kakashi. He saw the manager smile and Itachi thank him.

"Worked better than I thought, it's free." Itachi frowned, " Did rope myself into an unfortunate date Tuesday." Now Naruto frowned.

"Wow, you're just going to cheat on me like that," Naruto joked, or at least tried to. Itachi shook his head.

"Shut up shit for brains. Anyway, there's one last place I want to go." Naruto rose a brow.

"Before you take me or tell me, can I guess? You need a do over on your last failed guessing game anyway." Itachi shrugged, "Okay, uh, are we going somewhere geek related?"

"If we weren't, I'd be disappointed in myself."

"Do I have hints?"

"It involves time travel, also involves the car, and theater." Naruto grinned.

"We're going to a car theater for a Back To The Future screening!"

"Yup, let's go." And when Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand, leading him outside and back to the car, his cheeks of course changed shade, because Itachi's hand was so comforting. The ride was quiet, since Itachi's eyes were on the road, and Naruto's eyes were on him, still. What a smooth complexion, he just wanted to unbraid his hair and run his hands through it.

That would be weird though.

On the way there Itachi kept getting multiple texts that he was constantly ignoring. And while Naruto was curious he knew it was none of his business. That was, until Itachi got a call instead of a text now. And he actually answered it. "What?" Itachi's face scrunched up, "Yeah, I know you've been trying to get a hold of me." He rolled his eyes.

"I seriously can't." He sighed, "I _told_ you that _won't_ work." Naruto didn't know who he was talking to, but from how he was answering it had to be someone Naruto knew. "Wait, for real? Tonight?" Itachi smiled, "Okay sure I'll be there." At that he hung up. He could feel the gaze of Naruto on him and knew he was curious. Itachi sighed and turned over to him when they reached a stop light.

"That was Hidan..."

"Okay." Naruto tilted his head. "What's so awesome that you're going to do tonight?"

"I was maybe hoping you wouldn't ask that." Itachi faced forward and went as the light turned green. "Alright so a few weeks ago, like a long time before Calamity Wars, we all - meaning my entire legion, would...mess with this guy. It was no big deal, his name was Orochimaru. We'd just crash his place, throw parties inviting people to his apartment without him knowing and all. That type of stuff. But then one night we did this huge thing where we...got like, really drunk-"

"Wait, you drink?"

"No! Well, yes. But not really. It was only once. Don't tell Sasuke." Naruto nodded. "So, we were drunk and accidently egged the car dealership he works at and blamed him. We found out about what we did through his friend Kabuto and we haven't messed with him since. But Hidan just found out he got this new job at another dealership so-"

"You're gonna egg the place tonight!?"

"No! We're just going to apologize...by painting all the cars green. We wanna trash while sober." From the look on Naruto's face he sighed, "Most of the cars." The look was still there. "Some of the cars?" He tried.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I didn't think you had it in you to be an out of control teen."

"Adult. I turned 18, so..." Itachi muttered, "You won't tell Sasuke though, right? I can trust you?" Naruto really liked Itachi and if he could trust him enough to even tell him that and Sasuke didn't know, then he guessed he could keep quiet.

Also, anything that got him closer to level 100 was better. Level 100 to him was just second base. "Yeah, you can trust me..."

Itachi smiled, and Naruto's heart fluttered when he knew it was meant for him. That he caused that smile. "Thanks Naruto, I knew I could."

The screening lasted hours and in between, Itachi was constantly refilling on gummy bears and Naruto was gushing over Murphy. Naruto liked how Itachi would eat the gummy bears body first so that the head was left last. He also noticed that when Itachi ate popcorn he would eat it one by one, which he found extremely cute, considering Naruto ate his handful by handful. And in the end Itachi still had more and Naruto had none, so he shared with him. And there was butter on Naruto's face and Itachi would clearly be lying if he said he didn't want to lick it off. And maybe a bit more. They were out longer than they thought they'd be. And eventually it came up to that point where Itachi said they should probably go home. Until Naruto reminded him of-

"What about painting cars green?"

"Well, yeah, I'm still doing _that,_ but..."

"So, I can't come."

Itachi looked away. Not that he didn't enjoy his time with Naruto, but he wasn't so sure that bringing him to something he and his friends do would be alright with them. They'd probably tease him when he was around, but of course when Naruto would leave they'd ask him why he brought him. Itachi wasn't even sure himself why he hung out with Naruto so much. His presence was entertaining yes, but why exactly Itachi didn't know.

"I didn't think painting cars green was your thing." Itachi decided on. Naruto smiled.

"Are you kidding? It's my life!"

 **[][][]**

They all stared at Naruto, then Itachi, then Naruto. And it feels like that went on forever until Yahiko broke the silence. "So...are we gonna do this or what?" It seemed as though Yahiko and Hidan weren't bothered at all by Naruto's presence. Deidara and Sasori were wondering why Itachi brought him but didn't question it. Kakuzu decided that it wasn't his business and left it at that. Although, Kisame was the only one who was slightly angered by it. Ever since they all ganged up on Orochimaru it was Kisame and Itachi who teamed up. And if Itachi brought Naruto that meant he wanted to spend _their_ time with _him._ So in other words, Kisame likes Itachi.

What of it. "Hey, 'Tachi, want to trash the super expensive cars?" Kisame handed him a spray bottle. Itachi shrugged.

"Sure." Deidara handed Naruto a spray bottle and a thumbs up, Naruto didn't know where to go, so he just went along with Itachi and Kisame.

Naruto went next to Itachi, and whispered, "I feel like I should've worn darker colors."

"Don't worry," Itachi smiled, "Just stay by me noob." Naruto didn't need someone to tell him, he would've done that anyway. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Kisame glaring at him slightly. Itachi went over to a car on display. He looked over at Kisame.

"Gimme a boost." Kisame smirked at Naruto and went over to Itachi. Giving him a boost on his shoulders. Naruto twitched, because Kisame's hands were right on Itachi's thighs.

And Itachi's legs were wrapped right around Kisame, Naruto calmed himself. Itachi said so himself, he likes him. Nothing to worry about. Unless he meant like that he likes Naruto as a friend. Or that he likes him like his little brothers best friend. Or that he likes him like he likes sweets. Naruto was just going to stick with Itachi likes him and there was nothing by it. Because that's what he said. Naruto distracted himself by spraying a car next to him. Which sent a weird rush through his body.

They all turned when they heard a scream and saw a huge green bomb or something go off. Naruto was confused but when he saw Kisame and Tachi (he'll call him that now, only in his head of course) shake their heads he knew it was fine.

"Hidan must have gotten Deidara stuck in his paint bomb." Kisame muttered. Itachi pat Kisame's head, indicating to let him down now.

The night turned out to be an all out paint war for Kisame and Naruto. To see who could get Itachi to smile more.

"Oh, no more paint..."

"Here you go!" Kisame and Naruto said at the same time. Itachi rose a brow and took Kisame's, Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Hey, what're you doing!?" A booming voice. Itachi pushed Naruto's head down behind a car. Itachi peered over and saw it was the owner.

"Crap, what now?" Itachi muttered. Kisame pondered it.

"My place isn't to far, we could stay there till it's safe." Kisame was mainly talking to Itachi.

"Nah, I've gotta get Naruto home..."

Naruto hardened his look and jumped out. Itachi tried to stop him but, "Hey, over here meathead!" Kisame grabbed Itachi's hand, as to escape with Naruto's distraction. Naruto didn't notice Itachi turned back at him, but at least he'd go out like a hero.


	4. Level 72

**[][][]**

 **The Calamity Games: Level 72**

 **[][][]**

"Sasuke, pass me the baton!"

"A _little_ busy here Kiba!"

"Damn it! Another wave is coming!"

"I can't keep my balance!"

 _"Fuck,_ Naruto, wait-"

"Holy shit!"

 _And in a big whoosh their platform was destroyed._

 **[][][]**

Sasuke rubbed at his temples. "Naruto, why would you push me in with you?"

"I was looking for something to grab onto! You were in the way!"

"You should've just passed the baton on to me, then we'd still be alive!"

In the levels, once you get to level 70 to 75, the platform you're on, is on water. One member of your legion holds a baton and if the person holding it dies then game over. Each minute on the platform a new wave comes, harder each time. You only have to last for five minutes and then you fight the final boss and the game will automatically move you to the next level. But for some reason their legion kept dying after three minutes.

Oh, and what happened with Naruto after the painting cars green thing. He eventually got caught and had to stay there all night to clean off all the green paint on the cars. Itachi called him right after he finished and apologized maybe a thousand times. Actually, ever since they got on Calamity, Itachi hasn't been on.

"Hey, maybe we could ask your brother for help again?" Shikamaru yawned. Relatively bored at the moment.

"No way. Besides he'd never help us again after the raid. And he got home really late last night, by the time he went to his room, he conked out." Sasuke wouldn't say he was worried at the time, Itachi wouldn't tell him even if he asked.

"Damn it." Kiba groaned.

"I need to go anyway, I have chores to do." Sasuke relented, the chores were Itachi's, not his.

 _Red_eyes has powered off._

"I'm staying on, but I've gotta walk my dog real quick, see ya." In the background, you could hear Akamaru barking happily. "Coming buddy!"

"Hey, Naruto, something up?" Shikamaru spoke once Kiba left.

"Huh? Oh nothing really."

"You sure, other than reacting to the game you haven't said much."

"Maybe I'm just hungry, I'll see you later." Shikamaru grunted in response. Naruto sighed.

 **[][][]**

Naruto picked up his phone, Itachi being his first contact, he called him. It took a while, but a hoarse voice answered him.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to check in on you. You okay? You sound awful."

"Oh, I just learned my lesson not to drink coffee Kisame makes. I should ask you if you're okay, you had to take the fall for us."

"I'm fine, you should get some rest."

"I wish I could, but you know how I landed that date with the comic book store clerk?" Oh yeah, Naruto frowmed. "So, it's today."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Itachi was an attractive person and a lot of guys and girls liked him. He wasn't sure if this guy he was going on a date with liked him or not, but he did initiate the date. He doesn't know why Itachi doesn't just not go, he already had what he wanted.

"You could just not go, and stay home, or come here..." Naruto muttured.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Do I detect jealousy? It's fine anyway, it won't be that bad, and probably only last an hour."

Naruto didn't believe that. "Well, where are you going anyway?"

"l think he said something about a carnival and just wanting to 'get to know me'. If there's cotton candy I'm fine."

Naruto got up and went out to his kitchen. Maybe if he drowned his sorrows in some cereal (without milk of course) he'd feel better. "Well, don't stay out too late you crazy kid."

Itachi chuckled, "Yeah, I've gotta go now. Don't die to princesses!"

He hung up. Naruto sighed, pouring frosted flakes into a one bowl and cinnamon toast crunch into another. "I won't.." He muttered to himself. It was almost like he lived alone. Half the time his Grandpa was doing who knows what at his job. Because teachers never get a break is what he says. Summer school he supposes. His grandma was out with her friends trying to act young. Ever since Naruto turned 15 they put more trust into him and the house and left him by himself. 16 as of now. When he wasn't playing Calamity he was watching television or recently, hanging out with Itachi. It was so surreal when he remembers how it used to be _before_ Itachi.

 **[][][]**

Itachi sighed, there he was waiting around the corner for some guy he barely knew to pick him up for a date he's only going on for a comic book. Itachi checked his watch, this was taking forever. He looked at what he was wearing. He didn't decide on anything formal since they weren't going out for dinner. He wore black vans, black jeans, and a green hoodie with minecraft on it. He has a thing for hoodies. He had on his glasses since he didn't care much of what the guy thought of him. And his hair was brushed but in a bun. He groaned, this guy was taking forever. He pulled out his DS, because he brings it with him everywhere. Old school Pokemon was- _is_ the best Pokemon.

He didn't even notice when a brown beat up car pulled up. And when the gray haired guy from the store came out.

"Hey, uh, Itachi?" He questioned.

"Mmhm." He shut his DS. "And..."

"Kakashi."

"How old did you say you were?"

Kakashi chuckled, "It's because of my hair isn't it? 21." Itachi widened his eyes.

"You know I'm 18, right?"

"Three year difference, that sounds okay with me."

Itachi shrugged. Kakashi shuffled his feet.

"So, DS, huh? Pokemon I'm guessing. Diamond and Pearl?"

Itachi looked at him, surprised. Kakashi smirked.

"I know my games."

"Well, you're spot on for pokemon. But no, Pokemon white version 2."

Kakashi smiled, "Even better, so shall we get going?" He gestured to his car. Itachi wasn't one to judge but he didn't personally want to be seen in a car like that. But he doubted anyone would see them. He also believed that this was their first and last date. Even if the guy was off to a good start so far.

"We shall." And the date began. Kakashi was actually quite the gentlemen, he opened the car door for him, and he was pretty good at keeping up with small talk. And to add on, he really knew his stuff. Oh, and cream of the crop? He plays Calamity Wars.

"So, what are you?"

"A dragon slayer. Level 97."

Itachi widened his eyes, this guy was way better then him. By only a few levels though. "God hunter, level 90."

"What legion are you in?"

"Akatsuki_bitches." Itachi felt like it was nothing compared to his, "We aren't really-"

"I've heard of you guys. You win legion battles a lot." Kakashi smiled over at him once they reached a stop light. Itachi wouldn't admit that the smile was sort of charming, but it was. He turned away and he definitely wouldn't admit that his cheeks changed color.

"I'm in a legion too, actually. Maybe you've heard of us? GreatNinjaWar?"

"I have actually, you're killer." They shared a smile.

Arriving at their destination, the carnival. Itachi wasn't completely psyched about it, since he had a serious phobia of anything like a roller coaster or ferris wheel. But of course Kakashi didn't know that, and already paid for both of them to ride. it. Itachi looked at the two people exiting. One of them crying and the other screaming and shaking violently. Itachi stepped back, until someone's hand grabbed his.

"Hey, if you don't want to do it, it's fine." There were no refunds though, and Itachi didn't want to be a complete ass. He sucked it up and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just some ride, right? I'll be okay." Kakashi smiled, pulling him towards his death. Itachi was having serious double thoughts when he buckled in. He looked down.

"Aha, we are pretty high up huh?" He scooted back in his seat and closed his eyes breathing a bit heavy. "Just a ride, just a ride, just a ride, just a-"

And the wheels started turning. Itachi shut his eyes harshly and held on to the belts like his life depended on it, because to him it did.

Itachi's voice caught in his throat, to get too scared to scream is now a wind hit their faces and tears were forcing themselves out of the corner of their eyes. Their hair blew everywhere and Itachi's glasses nearly flew off. Kakashi was enjoying himself, not even nothing Itachi's clear discomfort. And as quickly as it started the ride was over.

Kakashi caught Itachi when he tripped out of the ride zone, "Careful. That was sickening right?" Itachi adjusted his glasses. Could this date get any worse?

He turned over and smirked. "Know what would be really sickening? If you took on the vomit comet." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"$10 bucks says I make it without vomiting."

"Alright then. I'm in on that action. But when you vomit," Kakashi scoffed into a smile, "You give me $10 bucks and your gamer address." Itachi doesn't know why he asked for it, because he was sure Kakashi would give it to him either way. But it just came out.

"Cool then, if I don't vomit, I expect $10 bucks and...a kiss."

Itachi glanced away almost shyly. Naruto was the only other _guy_ he kissed, he wasn't sure he'd plant one on a guy he barely knew. But he was sure he wouldn't make it either way. "Deal."

They shook on it. Kakashi paid for the ride and stepped on, grabbing something that would keep him from flying off and ending their date quicker than anticipated. He sent a sly look Itachi's way and a thumbs up. Itachi rolled his eyes and gave him a thumbs up back, as sarcastically as he could though. Which is pretty sarcastic. Itachi peered over and watched intently. But right when the ride started he got a call.

Itachi made a hesitant look, but he sighed and answered. "Itachi speaking."

"Itachi! Where are you, I'm already in the game." He heard Naruto's voice. Itachi face palmed, he can't believe he forgot.

"Sorry, I'm still on that date."

"What, really? It's been an hour." Naruto's voice sounded worried, jealous and surprised all in one. A combination Itachi never thought he'd hear, especially not from Naruto.

"Yeah, well, time flies when you're having fun."

Naruto was quiet for a while, but answered nonetheless, "You're having fun?" Itachi would have answered if he didn't hear the ride stop. He turned to see Kakashi getting off, holding his stomach and swallowing.

"Sorry, gotta go."

"No, wait, don't-" dial tone. Naruto groaned, looking at his phone to confirm it. "Hang up."

 **[][][]**

Itachi pulled another part off his cotton candy, eating it with glee. "So, you've never tried it before?"

"Never. It's too risky. They get stronger and I don't want them to stay where they are."

"Well, I have. So far I'm still stuck with Riolu."

"You actually pressed B when it was evolving?"

"What can I say, I'm a rebel." They reached the parking lot. They sighed at the same time, surprising the other. The ride back was still filled with high spirits, but once they made it to Itachi's place, Kakashi frowmed.

"Well this was fun. And uh," He glanced away, "Would I totally luck out, if I tried gunning for a second date?"

Itachi brushed his hair out of his face, "You wouldn't." Kakashi smiled, leaning closer.

"Well, um, you already gave me my prize money, so." He looked at him expecting something.

Itachi rubbed his arm, looking away, "Just do it, I'm not so great at-" Itachi's mouth was sealed off by Kakashi's mouth. It was nothing but a lip on lip kiss. Even though it felt _so_ right, since Kakashi was experienced, it also felt _so_ wrong, because well...Naruto. And when Kakashi pulled away, Itachi was as red as a tomato. "I, uh," Itachi stepped out of the car. "I...thanks for tonight."

"No prob." He winked, "See ya."

Itachi would not admit that he sighed dreamily. He then regained his reverie. "Oh my Pikachu, I just kissed a guy I wasn't supposed to like, and back stabbed a guy I do like! Wait, I like Naruto? Well, I like him, but do I really? I mean, he's cute and funny and we have so much in common...but Kakashi, he's charming, and not someone I wouldn't want to look at. What do I do!?" Itachi nearly pulled out his hair. He groaned and threw the cotton candy in his hands on the neighbor's lawn. What, it would just look like fur from that creepy poodle they have.

Itachi checked the time on his watch, 12:02. Wow, that lasted way longer than he thought. He crept up the steps to his house and opened it slowly, the door that is. To his dismay, by the time he walked in, the lights flicked on and there were his parents and Sasuke. Instigating no doubt.

"Itachi, mind telling us where you've been?" Mikoto crossed her arms. Itachi smiled nervously.

"Yeah, mind telling us?" Sasuke copied his mother's movements. Even flipped his hair. Now that's dedication.

"I was...at work, yeah working the late shift."

"You don't smell like grease." Sasuke, such an instigator.

"That's because," He grit, "I took orders."

Fugaku shook his head, "You're flushed, so I know you're lying. I called your work, they said you took a break."

"Mm, yes, and when I called one of your friends, Hidan, he said quote 'Yo hot babe, wanna hook up?' I yelled no and said I was your mother and he said you didn't have to find out!"

Itachi snickered, "Oh man, he actually did it?" Fugaku stood abruptly.

"This is not a joke young man!"

Sasuke stood as well, "No it is not. I think you should take his laptop," Itachi glared at him, "Or his phone." Itachi grit his teeth, "Even better, ban him from his room!"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Make me!"

"You really want me to come over there?"

Mikoto stood now, "Boys!" She turned to Itachi, "Don't tell your brother to shut up." She looked at Sasuke, "Shut up."

"Go to your room, and bring me your headset," Itachi gasped, "Your DS," Itachi gasped, "And your figurines."

No, no, no. "You can take my headset, my DS, but my limited edition Star Trek figurines, mint condition? You do not take. I'm out."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "You're out? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm out, as in leaving. I'll live on the streets if I have to. Just not here."

 **[][][]**

Kisame groaned when the doorbell rang. He just settled in too. He trudged to the door, to see Itachi. He wasn't looking to hot. Well to Kisame he was always hot anyways. He looked like he was in a hurry. His hair was messed up, and the bags in his hands were packed in a rush.

Itachi let himself in. "I need to stay here a few days." Kisame nodded slowly. "Or weeks." Kisame rose a brow. "Or months." He sweat dropped. "A year at most."

Itachi really made himself at home. He set up his little gamer area, Kisame was a little freaked out when he constantly kissed his figurines but it was fine. Even if he wished he'd kiss him instead. Itachi plugged in his headset and turned on his laptop. Kisame cocked his head to the side. "Going to Calamity?" Itachi grunted. "Well, I need some Z's, see ya."

 **[][][]**

"Naruto? Naruto? Hey, Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh...it's you."

"What do you mean, 'oh it's you'. I didn't expect to see you here. Nice base you whipped up."

"Yeah, well, someone promised to help me get the flooring in."

"Are you angry at me?" Naruto stayed silent, "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"I waited here for you, for _hours."_

"I didn't know the date would be so long."

"Time flies when you're having fun huh? Well it doesn't when you're bored."

"l already said I'm sorry, just drop it."

"Whatever, I hope your new boyfriend knows how flaky you are."

"He isn't my boyfriend and I can't help if he was more entertaining than you."

"Really? Well, I have you know that I am very entertaining and you are the boring one!"

"Naruto, are you really jealous?"

"No! I'm not, why would I be jealous of a guy who's stopping me from getting to level 100!"

"That's all I am? You're ticket."

"No, I meant-"

"You thought of all this as a deal still? After the movies, the marathon, the burgers, the kiss?"

"Itachi, what I meant was-"

"Save it. Make it to level 100 on your own. We're done. And also, that prize I promised you has expired and can't be renewed."

 _8_SpinningWheel_8 has powered off_

 **[][][]**

Itachi shut his laptop and removed his headset. Why would Naruto say that? Why was he acting like such a dick!? Itachi stood up angrily and ripped open his bag, pulling out a blanket and a pillow. Getting himself comfortable on the couch. So maybe he went on Calamity only to see Naruto. He just wanted to pour his heart out about how he became a rebel and left home, but Naruto decided he'd be the one pouring his heart out and completely freaked out. "He's never even said he likes me..." Itachi muttured. So he did not have the right to be jealous.

Naruto smashed his head on his keyboard, making his character do a thumbs up pose by accident. Not on purpose of course. Why was he such an idiot to say something like that? He knew it wasn't true. Maybe he was jealous. And he just wanted Itachi to feel an emotion because of him for a change. But Itachi sounded furious. And they're done. As in no more private sessions, no more being geeks and no more being together. Period. Naruto never even told him how he really felt. And now he won't get the chance because Kakashi was going to swoop Itachi right off his feet.

Naruto threw his headset across the room. That's when Tsunade came bursting through into his room. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

Naruto moved away from his laptop, and leapt on his bed. Covering his face with his pillow.

"You aren't going to tell me?" He shook his head. "Did you have a fight with a friend?" He nodded. "Was it Itachi?" Naruto sighed and removed the pillow.

"I was an idiot and kept yelling at him," Tsunade took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I told him what we had was just a deal. And now I'm sure he won't talk to me."

Tsunade rubbed his back and smiled, "Then make him. Go to his house with a surprise visit."

Naruto widened his eyes. He hadn't thought of that. But he can't just show up out of the blue. He was sure that Sasuke wouldn't let him in. And if he went alone and kept trying to escape to talk to Itachi, Sasuke would know something is up. He needs to bring people with him, then through the commotion, he'd escape to find Itachi. Perfect. Sasuke wouldn't kick everyone out. He will bring Kiba, Shikamaru and maybe Neji.

"Thanks Granny Tsuna." Naruto smiled at her. She nodded and left the room. Naruto pulled out his phone, and dialed Kiba's number. So he got Kiba to agree in the end, and Shikamaru, and his excuse was because they need strategies for crushing the Calamity Games and being the last legion standing. In that order. He looked at his phone and Itachi's number glaring at him on the screen. Naruto clicked it, letting it call him.

Itachi perked from his phone ringing on full blast. He fell out of the couch, and scrambled to get his phone when it fell under that couch. He hit his head getting out, he looked at the number. He glared when he saw that the name said Naruto, with an image of a small fox that Naruto insisted he put there for him. Itachi looked at the 'Dismiss Call', and clicked it.

Naruto groaned. He fell back on his bed. He'd just need to wait it out.

 **[][][]**

Itachi wasn't expecting to wake up so early the next morning. He also wasn't expecting for himself to take a shower, brush his teeth, comb out his hair, get dressed and leave. He very much didn't expect to take out that sweet car over to the comic book store. He did however expect to see Kakashi at the register.

Maybe it was all intentional.

Kakashi smiled over at him, and called him over. Itachi did so, even if he really didn't know why he was there. "Hey, come for little old me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I always come here."

"I wish I noticed you sooner." Kakashi looked over at his manager and removed his shirt with his name tag on it. Itachi looked away immediately as he put on his normal shirt. He definitely didn't see anything. "Wanna get outta here?" Itachi didn't have time to respond, because he grabbed his two hands and pulled him out of the store. Itachi would've fought him, because he didn't want to leave his precious car behind. But Kakashi literally took him down the street and to a spa. Itachi flattened his look.

"A spa?" He turned to Kakashi. "A spa? You brought me to a spa."

Kakashi grinned, the sight made Itachi's chest air out. "Yeah, braniac." Kakashi nudged him inside. "Ever wonder how girls feel when getting waxed and stuff?"

"No! The thought has never crossed my mind."

"Well, not that you need it. But we should get a tune up."

"Not that I need it..." Itachi shook his head almost affectionately. "You have the weirdest date ideas."

"Date? So this is a date? Second date is a go!"

"No, wait, I meant-"

"Nope, you already said it. It's too late!" Kakashi marched over to the front desk and demanded that they got top treatment. Itachi face palmed. While hanging out with Kakashi was almost as enjoyable as hanging out with Naruto, he didn't know what to do. He knows he has feelings for Naruto, but he's afraid Kakashi will develop feelings for him, and maybe he'd reciprocate them. He doesn't know, Naruto and him weren't exactly on good terms as of lately. Unless Naruto surprisingly shackled him to a wall and apologized a million times then he'd probably for give him.

Itachi didn't expect it, but what Naruto said actually seriously hurt him.

Itachi would never get a guys number, let him sit in his car and go to his house if everything was apart of a deal. The more he thought about it the angrier and conflicted he got. He wished it could just be easy and he could make out with Naruto and forget about troubles for once. And feelings, and Calamity and everything that falls in that category.

But of course, it's not that easy.

"Hey, you still with me babe?" Kakashi poked him.

"B-babe?" Itachi stuttered.

Kakashi shrugged. "I call everyone that. Anyway, I got us a seaweed wrap." And again he was dragging Itachi around.

It felt disgusting. They put them in some mud with seaweed wrapped on them, and avocado smeared on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes. It really felt gross to Itachi. But when they pulled off the seaweed, Itachi's skin felt smoother then ever. And his face, geez.

"This is...wow."

"I know right!" Kakashi looked over and checked the time. "There we go, my shift is over."

"You used your shift to take me on a date?"

"It was just an outing but you keep saying date, gosh you want me so bad!" Kakashi teased. Itachi rolled his eyes. They walked back, and while Kakashi really wanted to kiss him, he didn't. On the way back, Itachi had no idea what he was going to tell Kisame. That he went to a comic book store? But he would of come back with something! Or he could say he didn't see anything he likes? But he always sees something he likes! He should just tell him he went on a date. He wouldn't care, right?

Itachi opened Kisame's apartment door with the key he gave him a long time ago, first time he's ever used it actually. Kisame was there, reading a book. He looked up, and looked right back down. Itachi sighed. Letting himself sit on the couch next to Kisame. He peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading that was so infatuating.

Itachi squinted. "Where are your glasses?" Kisame whispered.

"I left them at home by accident, I don't want to go back."

"Why'd you leave anyway?"

Itachi unconsciously rested his head on Kisame's shoulder, causing his breath to hitch. "Rules, regulations. Didn't fit a rebel like me." Itachi pointed at a word on the book. "What's that word say?" He whispered. Kisame looked over. He pointed as well.

"This one-," his voice stopped when, by accident, their fingers brushed. Kisame looked down at Itachi, who was looking up at him. Kisame didn't know what came over him when he moved downwards and planted a soft chaste kiss on Itachi's lips. His eyes widened, and he twitched when Kisame's hand moved to Itachi's waist. Itachi moved away immediately.

"Kisame, what are you-"

"I like you Itachi. I like you alot. Ever since 10th grade. And you had all these girlfriends and I was no competition. I-I don't want to ruin our friendship, and if you don't want this, just tell me. But I do like you." Kisame smiled and closed the book, standing up. "Sorry to spring this on you." He left the room at that. Itachi blinked.

So basically...

He has feelings for his little brothers best friend Naruto.

The comic book store clerk has feelings for him, Kakashi.

And his best friend has liked him ever since they met, Kisame.

And he's kissed all three of them. Oh great.

 **[][][]**

Itachi's character climbed out of the volcano. "Well, that took a while." Yahiko sighed.

"Guess I'm next!" Deidara jumped in.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "What you get Itachi?"

"A witch stone."

"Useless."

"Minerals."

"Useless."

"And...one rare gem."

"Oooh, nice."

Deidara jumped out. "Damn it, that place is empty!"

Kakuzu grumbled, "On to the next volcano I guess."

Kisame went next to Itachi, "When are you going to stop ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." Even though he so clearly was. But vehemently wanted to deny it.

"I shouldn't have told you so soon, it was just, in the heat of the moment." He furrowed his brows.

"So soon? Since 10th grade Kisame."

"I know, I..."

"I don't want to stop being...us. Because until yesterday all I saw you as was a friend."

"What happened yesterday?"

"You're the guy I can't talk to."

"Ouch," Sasori laughed, "I heard that one."

They reached their destination. "You first this time Hidan."

Hidan groaned and leapt in. "My volcano protection armour will wear out if this continues..."

"Can we _please_ talk about this?" Kisame continued. Near begging.

"We can't talk, if there's nothing to talk about."

"So that's that then?"

"Yup." Hidan came out with nine rare gems.

"Beat that Itachi." He laughed.

Itachi rolled his eyes and jumped in.

Sasori went over to Kisame. "What were you guys chatting about?" He inquired.

"Oh, do tell us." Deidara rose his brows in a suggestive manner.

Kisame saw all of them staring right at him. He sighed.

"I kissed him," They all said finally with sighs. "Wait a minute, you guys knew I liked him?"

Yahiko snickered, "Everyone knows Kisame. It's obvious." To everyone but Itachi it was. He pressed on, "So what's the problem?"

"He just won't accept my feelings."

"Must suck," Deidara glanced at Sasori, "when someone doesn't like you back."

"Nice thing reminding him." Kakuzu nudged him.

Itachi came back up, with fifteen rare gems. Hidan cursed. Challenging Itachi was probably a stupid idea.

"Kisame, you're up." And once he was in, "So why don't you like Kisame?"

They all turned to him. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Because..."

"Is it because of his blue hair?" Sasori sighed. So pretentious.

"Or his strong build?"

"Maybe his tattoos?"

"No!" Itachi groaned. "It's because there's someone else."

Kisame sighed before coming out of the volcano.

He wished he hadn't heard that.


	5. Level 88

**[][][]**

 **The Calamity Games: Level 88**

 **[][][]**

"My _word,_ what is that?"

"Sasuke, I'm going to need you to _duck!"_

"Speaking for yourself, look out!"

"Ouch!"

"Naruto, wait, don't-!"

"Get, behind the bush, behind the _bush!"_

 _And in a big whoosh their platform was destroyed._

 **[][][]**

A groan and sighs went around. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to the game anymore. He wanted to get to level 100, but now, he didn't really care, since, well, once he gets there, Itachi won't give him the prize of starting a relationship. The plan for Naruto to confront him is in action. Later that day they were all going to drop in on Sasuke and Naruto would sneak away to find Itachi, and apologize until he couldn't anymore.

Kiba huffed, "Well, we've got three days left. We aren't making it to 100."

"Don't jinx it, we just might! As an Uchiha I am able to do things in a short amount of time-"

"Like get off?" Shikamaru snickered, Sasuke glared at the screen, wishing he could strangle him through it. "In any case, we aren't about to binge this game."

"Wait!" Naruto jumped in, "I mean, well, we suck because we can't get each other to cooperate through the screen? So, let's do that going to Sasuke's house thing tomorrow!"

"No. We don't have time for tomorrow, all of you get your asses here now!" And he was gone.

They blinked. "Well, see you there, losers." Kiba grinned, closing his laptop to take with him. Not needing his headset since they'd be in the same room, then again there was always blocking out noise. He took them anyway. Naruto pulled out his headset and closed his laptop, taking it and stuffing it into his backpack. He figured he should bring snacks since Kiba would complain the entire time about how he wants food and start eating out Sasuke's fridge and Shikamaru would get hungry and fall asleep on Sasuke's bed, and that would cause Sasuke to kick them all out. Which he did not want. So two huge bottles of sprite, three big bags of hot chips and candy galore. Naruto grinned. He was wearing sweats already and a white shirt, he shrugged and just wore a hoodie.

Vaguely reminding him of Itachi and his obsession with clothes that were way to big for him. Naruto smiled. Then frowned.

Well, he'd confront him soon enough. Naruto threw on the backpack and left to go to Sasuke's house. And take the bus, not Itachi's car.

Arriving there was fine, but seeing that Itachi's car wasn't there was not reassuring. Unless Itachi got into a car accident and he was fine but his car was in the shop, he didn't think Itachi was home in any case. But he had hope, and anyway, if he stayed there long enough Itachi would come back, and maybe they'd start talking again.

"What the hell do you what?" Sasuke answering the door was really nice, so welcoming too. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I have snacks." Sasuke opened the door the whole way and let him in. Naruto smirked, works everytime.

"Kiba and Shikamaru already got here, and Kiba is already hungry. They're setting up in my room, so hurry up. And take off your shoes." Sasuke spoke while going up the stairs. Naruto looked around, been a while since he's been in this house. The last time he showed his lame face was when he was 14 and it was purely because Sasuke stole his phone as payback for beating him at Mortal Kombat.

Naruto kicked off his shoes, and trudged up the stairs. He looked in every single door, and luckily he landed on Itachi's room, in his fourth try. He smiled, it was just so...Itachi. Although the room seemed kind of empty. Where were all those figurines Itachi was always bragging about? Where are his Star wars posters he got a big head about? And where was his blanket or clothes!? Naruto furrowed his brows, and searched everywhere, not even his laptop was seen.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto expected it to be Sasuke, but it was Kisame. "Look kid, I know you like Itachi, but going through his shit is just plain weird." He walked in and grabbed Itachi's glasses off the top of his television. "You could do some weird voodoo shit on his comics or whatever."

Naruto forgot what he said, he was more concerned with why Itachi's stuff was missing.

"Um...where is Itachi?"

Kisame rose a brow, "You aren't going to stalk him or anything right?" Naruto shook his head, "He's at my place." Naruto widened his eyes. Kisame cleaned off dust on Itachi's glasses and walked out of the room. Naruto reluctantly made his way to Sasuke's room. His head definitely wasn't in the game now.

 **[][][]**

Kisame walked back into his apartment. Which smelled freshly of daisies and a hint of lavender. So he knew that Itachi had just taken a shower. His hunch was confirmed when Itachi walked out with his hair in a bun and water droplets falling onto his white shirt. "I picked up your glasses for you." Itachi hummed his thanks and checked his phone for any new messages. Only Sasuke begging him to come back and his mother doing the same. Also...Naruto trying to get a hold of him again. Itachi deleted all three conversations and plopped on the couch.

"Your little brother has his friends over, probably to make it to Calamity 100 last minute. Oh, that blond kid asked about you." Itachi perked. "Anyway, I'm going on Calamity, coming?"

Itachi disregarded what he said. "What'd he want?" He muttured it, but of course Kisame heard it. Kisame widened his eyes from Itachi's look. Kisame sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"So he's the someone else?" Kisame asked, very vague about it. Itachi rose a brow, then realized what he meant.

"You heard that..."

"I'm a bit jealous, that a kid two years younger than me could win you over in less amount of time."

"Kisame..." Itachi sighed. "I never thought you'd have feelings for me." He glanced away, finding this situation even more difficult than before.

"Well, I do." Kisame stared at his feet, finding that it was easier to stare at his feet than Itachi's face. No matter how much he enjoyed it. "But I don't want for you to be obligated to feel the same."

"I don't want to talk about this." Itachi also found it difficult to face Kisame. Kisame stayed a while, but left to go to his room. Itachi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard Kisame's door close. He had to go to work anyway.

 **[][][]**

"Here we go. Shikamaru get off my bed!"

"Do we have to make it to level 100, I'm so bored.."

"Said no one ever." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up Kiba. Only twelve more levels to go."

"Oh Shinobi_kys!" That voice sounded vaguely familiar to them. And on the other side of the screen, was the dreaded Akatsuki_bitches.

"Goddamn it." Kiba sighed.

Yahiko smirked, "Well you guys want to try for a win this time?"

"We'll go easy on you." Sasori snickered.

"No thanks," Sasuke glared even if they couldn't see it, "We have level 100 to make it to,"

"You mean to try and fail to make it to." Deidara teased.

They all twitched. "You know what?" Kiba began, "Fine. We'll start it."

"Lets make this interesting," Kakuzu smiled, "If we win-"

"You mean when we win." Kisame corrected him.

Kakuzu nodded, "Right," Sasuke clenched his fist, "When we win, we get a weapon of our choice from each of you."

Shikamaru yawned, "When we win," Sasuke smiled, "we have the same stakes. But also, you each have to dress up as your own character."

"Nice one Shikamaru." Naruto laughed, mainly because he wondered how Itachi would look. Too bad they weren't currently on 'speaking terms'.

He perked, where was Itachi. He would've asked the question but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Where's my brother?"

"He's at work." Deidara spoke nonchalantly, "Making up for when he wasn't there Tuesday."

Naruto had a hunch as to why he wasn't there Tuesday.

"So, do we have bans?" Hidan talked for the first time they encountered each other.

"No." Yahiko shrugged.

"Same here." Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Lets do this. And don't fuck this up for us again Naruto!"

Naruto gulped.

 _Legion versus legion battle will commence shortly. Akatsuki_bitches against Shinobi_Kys. Get your gear ready._

Naruto was of course in the legion officially. So if he lost this one for them, another loss on the permanent gaming record of Shinobi_Kys.

And this time, here's how the matches were set.

Sasuke vs. Hidan

Kiba vs. Kisame

Shikamaru vs. Yahiko

Naruto vs. Deidara

"One person this time, thank god..." Naruto frowned, he did sort of wish it could be Deidara and Itachi.

"Hey Sasuke, you taste that?" Sasuke rose a brow at Hidan's comment, "It's the bitter taste of loss."

Sasuke deadpanned. "Go suck one Hidan."

"Sorry I can't, I don't have the experience you have."

"You mother-"

"Speaking of mothers, yours is in the house, so chill." Shikamaru stopped him.

 _Battle will commence in 5..._

Sasuke brought out two pistols, fully stocked.

 _Battle will commence in 4..._

Kiba cleaned his katanas.

 _Battle will commence 3..._

Shikamaru sighed about this being a drag and rebooted his potions.

 _Battle will commence in 2..._

Naruto took a deep breath, "Don't worry Naruto," Naruto smiled, Sasuke was actually encouraging him, "If you fuck up, I'll only kill you."

Spoke too soon.

 _Battle will commence in 1..._

"Soon it'll be 6 to 0." Kisame smirked. Sasuke glared, "You mean 5 to 1."

 _Commence Battle._

Uh Oh.

 **[][][]**

If Naruto thought he'd gotten better, he'd be wrong. Because wow, Deidara was killing him.

His character tripped over and a bomb went off in his face. "Phew, this was too easy." Deidara yawned. Getting ready to finish him.

Naruto's health bar was near depleted. "Wait! I give up, don't hurt me!"

"What the hell do you mean give up Dobe!?" Sasuke screeched.

Deidara shrugged and got ready to walk off. Until he tripped over, and some rock landed on top of him. Taking out his entire health. Or so Naruto thought.

"Golem rock. Fun huh?" Naruto chuckled. If only Itachi could see. There he goes frowning again.

Deidara was out. Now all that was left was Hidan, and Yahiko.

Well that's what Naruto _thought._

"W-Whoa!" Smacked right into Hidan.

 _Match set. Disqualification on legion Shinobi_Kys. The winners are Akatsuki_bitches._

 **[][][]**

Naruto could feel Kiba and Sasuke's deadly glare on him. Naruto chuckled nervously, he creeped out of his chair and tip toed to the door, until Sasuke stood quickly. Kiba kicked the door closed before he could leave. Sasuke tackled him, and smacked him upside the head, "You idiotic idiot!" Naruto laughed.

"It's not like we didn't see it coming-" A punch, "What, it's true!" A kick by Kiba. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's laptop and smiled wickedly. He stood and walked over to it. Naruto rose a brow. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." He went on Naruto's weapon list. Making the mouse hover over sell item on the first weapon, his golem axe, Naruto gasped.

"No! Sasuke, don't do it, I'm begging you!" Click. Naruto was awestruck, Kiba went over to his laptop and clicked sell on another. "Noo! How could you?" Naruto looked away as they sold more and more of his weapons, some of them they even deleted.

"Shikamaru! Make sure he sees how many weapons he has left." Shikamaru sighed, and got up, forcing Naruto to watch by turning his head.

"Five left Naruto." Kiba shook his head. "You cost us six matches now. Should we cost you all your weapons?"

"No! I'm begging you, don't do this!"

Sasuke and Kiba glanced at each other. "Fine." Sasuke walked away from his laptop. "But if we ever lose another legion battle to those orgy constructors again, I'll set your lucario free." Naruto nodded sadly.

Naruto would be extremely careful now.

 **[][][]**

Itachi rested his cheek in his hand. Bored wouldn't be able to describe how he feels right now. Beyond bored, insanely bored. The work day was slow as hell and he didn't have a thing to do, since his DS was charging and his phone was dead also. He didn't expect to see Kakashi walk through the doors of the place though. Then again, he wouldn't think _not_ to think that he had his ways to finding out where exactly he works just to annoy Itachi. Itachi wanted to be happy at his entrance and the fact that he was walking to the front with a grin planted on his face, but he couldn't be. Because a huge portion of him wanted that person with the grin to be Naruto, his was much more captivating.

"Why hello, one veggie burger please." Kakashi smiled.

Itachi stayed silent and wrote it down, a number five. Kakashi frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

Kakashi's face was so sincere that it almost made Itachi want to hide behind his covers for the rest of his life and not have to do the right thing. Because he surely liked Kakashi, but he didn't _like_ Kakashi. "Yes, actually." But that didn't mean Itachi wanted to tell him that in a grease induced burger place with fries all on the floor, and children with ketchup on their fingers running around. "My shift is almost over. Can you meet outside in 10 minutes?"

Kakashi nodded.

Itachi watched him walk out reluctantly. He watched the clock like a hawk and when his shift was over, he rolled down his sleeves, and hopped over the counter, he knew his manager hated it when he did that, but he did it anyway. Kakashi was in fact outside when Itachi came out (in both ways) and heard the door close behind him. Kakashi turned around and gave him a smile. Itachi refused to even look him in the eye.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Kakashi walked forward, probably a little too close, "I actually wanted to talk to you too. About something different than you do probably. I was just wondering...if you'd," Itachi jerked away when Kakashi brushed his hand on his, "be my boyfriend?"

"I..." He finds himself in this position again. First Kisame and now Kakashi. What was with the letter 'K' and Itachi. Never giving him a break. "I can't." Kakashi's heart shattered. Itachi could see it on his face, "I have feelings for someone else." And something with the letter 'N' that made his knees weak.

"Oh." Kakashi gave him a sad smile, "Well, can we still be-"

"Yes, we can." Itachi smiled back at him. Kakashi gave him a small peck on his cheek, and smiled again, walking away. Itachi huffed. He has no clue what he's doing. Kisame was his best friend since 10th grade and he knew him better than anyone else. And he shot him down. Kakashi was actually an experienced person and didn't beat around the bush, and he just shot him down. And yet, Naruto, he was an idiot, he was oblivious, he barely got sarcasm, he's a noob in almost every aspect and bluntness wasn't his quality. But Itachi was compelled to him. He found his quality was being a goofball.

Which he found adorable. Adorkable if you will. Which is why what he said affected him so much.

Itachi went to his car, a long drive always cleared his head.

Now Naruto wasn't aware that Itachi had just left work. He had remembered how Deidara said he was at work. So as an excuse to go confront him, he told Sasuke he was going to go pick up more snacks. He didn't know how much more he could apologize. He left about a million voice mails about how sorry he was and texted him over a billion times about how he missed him and was sorry for the dumb shit he said, but nothing. Naruto jumped off the bus, and walked inside. Nothing. He went to the front, only for there to be a girl he definitely didn't recognise.

"'Scuse me, but do you know an Itachi?"

She nodded, "You missed him. His shift ended an hour ago." She smacked on the gum she was chewing and cleaned the counter.

Naruto sighed, "Do you know where I can find him?"

She shrugged, "This super cute guy with gray hair was talking to him outside and he didn't come back in after that."

Naruto grit his teeth. He heard the door creak open and turned around.

Itachi, while driving, remembered his DS was still charging back at his work. And so he came back, he of course didn't expect to see Naruto. Well, maybe he did, but not so late, he was sure Naruto would show up. Naruto smiled at him, Itachi didn't return it, instead walked right past him and in the back to get what he needed and leave. Is what he wanted to do, but upon walking back out, Naruto was there waiting for him. Itachi pretended like he didn't see him and tried to force his way past him. "Itachi, wait. Just hear me out." Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm.

Itachi pulled away from his grip. He really wanted to say no, and walk out and let that be it. But Naruto had that Goddamn look in his eye that forced him to say, "You have ten seconds."

Naruto blinked and when he saw Itachi was serious, he began, "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to say all that, I was just a little angry that you split your time we had with Kakashi, and I..."

"Five seconds."

"I really didn't mean to hurt you, I feel..."

"Three seconds."

"I feel to many feelings for you to intentionally do that."

Itachi softened his look by a little, but then Naruto had to go and say, "And I still seriously suck at Calamity." Itachi glared at him and turned to walk out, Naruto was dumbstruck. "What did I say!?" He followed after Itachi.

"Itachi, I just apologized for the 50,000,000th or whatever time and you're still pissed?!" Naruto called after him.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't care how many times you say you're sorry, because you keep making the same freaking mistake. You say you feel bad for what you said but you keep saying it. I would help you either way with Calamity so stop poking at it."

Naruto didn't mean to, but laughed, causing Itachi to give him a blank stare. "D-don't take this the wrong way, b-but this would've been easier if you just told me that."

"I did. Just now."

"I meant earlier, shit for brains." Itachi tried to conceal a smile from Naruto calling him what he calls him. But he couldn't so he gave into it. "So do you forgive me?"

"Mm.." Itachi turned around and continued walking, "Maybe, I need more convincing."

Naruto was going to say something witty, until he bumped into Itachi when he stopped abruptly. "What is it?"

"Where the hell is my car..." Itachi muttered.

"Maybe this isn't where you parked?"

"No, I know I fucking parked here, I always park here!" Itachi tossed Naruto his DS. "Hold that."

Naruto fumbled to catch it. Itachi bent down and picked up the note left there. And the more he read it, the more pissed he got. "That...that..."

"Clanker? Chewbacca?"

"Both!" Itachi groaned. He didn't think anything he'd done to Orochimaru in the past would come back to bite him in the ass. It seems as though Kabuto towed his car and was threatening to key it. And Itachi knows he couldn't ask his dad to fix it for him or he'd be forced to go back home. And he wasn't just ready to go back to that hell hole. Itachi ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath.

Itachi saw a bus stop at the corner of his eye, and sighed. He didn't think he'd ever have to take the bus again. He trudged to the bus stop, forgetting Naruto was right behind him.

"Are we taking the bus?"

"What do you mean 'we'? There's no 'we' anymore. It's only 'me'. And then there's 'you'. The dog that flaps his tail and likes to follow 'me' around."

"Mm, I like this interpretation better. There's 'me' and then there's 'you', and when we're together it's 'us' and when it's 'us' sparks fly."

"Well, you pissed 'me' off, so why don't 'you' explain why there should be an 'us'?" There really wasn't any point in talking like that anymore but they just liked it.

They were already at the bus stop now, and Itachi expected Naruto to scream about why they should be a Power team and destroy all the golems of Calamity or whatever. But instead, Naruto stayed silent. For a while, until the bus pulled up. Itachi looked over at him, he had an intense look on his face, and it seemed like the first time Itachi has officially met him, he was thinking of something important. Which made butterflies form in his stomach, because he found Itachi important.

Enough to him anyway. They climbed onto the bus, holding on instead of sitting. That's when Itachi felt a hand grab his, and the source was Naruto.

"Itachi, I think there should be an 'us' because I just do."

"It took you that long to think of that?" Itachi whispered, being mesmerized by Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"I'm not done, jerk." Naruto took in a deep breath, "I think there should be an 'us' because you're witty, funny, sarcastic, a part time oddball, and you know how to be a real person around me. And I'm an idiot-"

"No doubt."

Naruto shoved him a bit, with a smile on his face. "I'm not that smart, I barely get your sarcasm, I'm a goofball my self, I can't control my laughter around you, you make butterflies in my stomach, when I think of you I always smile, and when we're together," Naruto took both of his hands, not caring if they'd fall over when the bus stopped. "I think there should be an 'us' because we get each other. We can respond to each other quickly and sharp," neither of them realised that everyone on the bus was watching now, even the driver was listening intently.

"I think there should be an 'us' because I..." Itachi leaned in. "Like you..." Finally, Jesus.

"Well, took you a few weeks, but you finally got it out you idiot." Itachi rolled his eyes. Only in a loving way of course. Naruto did the same and pulled him into a hug.

A clap. Then another. And now the whole bus was cheering and giving them a round of applause. Naruto chuckled, wrapping his arms around Itachi tighter.

"I'm glad I did, too."

 **[][][]**

The bus ride was over. Naruto remembered on there way to Kisame's apartment for Itachi to leave that he was supposed to buy snacks and head to Sasuke's house. Itachi called him an idiot and they had to walk all the way to a close gas station and buy a few snacks. It was 11:45 and almost midnight and the two were definitely high on sugar. Laughing and walking in zigzags.

"Okay, okay, what about Black Widow?" Naruto laughed.

"Good one, um, I'd first ask her out _then_ kill her."

"As if. You're the conventional type." Itachi shoved him.

Naruto sighed happily. "I missed this."

"Yeah, well..." _It's your fault anyway._ Itachi wanted to say, but shook his head. "Me too." He genuinely did.

"We had another legion battle with your legion. We lost again. And Sasuke sold almost my whole stock of weapons." Naruto was close to sobbing dramatically at remembering the loss.

"Pff, really? He's such a cry baby. Don't worry, I've got extra weapons left from when I was a golem hunter. I'll upgrade them to the highest level and give them to you,"

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem." They stopped, when looking up. They made it back. "Well, see ya."

"Wait, you're gonna walk back by yourself? They're are rapists out there."

"I'll test my chances considering I've been stuck with you, you're smell got on me. They'll run away."

Naruto pouted. "Jerk." Naruto watched as he walked away. "Itachi."

Itachi turned around and would've given a remark about how Naruto just couldn't let go, but his mouth was sealed off by Naruto's mouth. He widened his eyes, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Not that he wanted this to be a dream. Naruto's lips were just as warm as he remembered. Naruto was fumbling a bit, he wasn't the best kisser, but Itachi found it cute that he wanted to take initiative. Itachi was always telling him to anyway. He felt Naruto place his hands on his shoulders, asking him to respond. Itachi closed his eyes, and did as opted to.

Itachi's lips were as cold as Naruto remembered. Itachi was a way better kisser than he was, he felt like he had something to prove with all the other times he's been in relationships. When Itachi snaked an arm around Naruto's waist and leaned in, Naruto smiled into the kiss. Naruto found himself moving his fingers to play with the hairs on the back of Itachi's neck. His skin was always cold to the touch, but he got a strange sense of warmth when around that chill feeling. Warmth spread all over his body that just made him jittery and want more.

He wanted to continue the kiss, but unfortunately, Itachi pulled away. They were both panting, Naruto's lips were swollen, his face flushed and eyes dilated. Itachi's hair was ruffled, his face slightly pink and eyes clouded with a frenzy of emotions. Naruto pressed his forehead against Itachi's and tried to catch his breath.

"You...just can't let go, huh?" Itachi spoke the remark he would've said. In a different tone of voice than he would've expected. Naruto snickered.

"I guess I can't." They stayed like how they were a while, but it was getting late and Naruto was sure Sasuke was probably on the verge of kicking out Kiba and Shikamaru if he didn't get his snacks soon. "But I have to go." He said it, but didn't pull away.

Itachi was the one to pull away and smile at him, "Have fun failing at making it to level 100." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Before he could leave though, Itachi pulled him over and gave him one last kiss, and pulled away quickly. Naruto only registered it when Itachi was halfway down the block. Naruto touched his lips softly. And when Itachi was out of sight, he fist pumped the air and screamed happily. Not caring if the neighbors turned on their lights and checked what the noise was.

Sasuke wasn't one to jump to conclusions. So when Naruto had spoken highly of Itachi when they were around, he always brushed it off as nothing. And when Naruto would smile everytime he's mentioned, he'd just think he was seeing things. And when Naruto stayed silent whenever Sasuke referenced Itachi's exes, he just thought of it as a coincidence. But he couldn't brush off, or see things, or think of something as a coincidence when he looked out of his living room window and saw his brother. Of whom he was happy to see. Since he believed he was returning upon seeing him. But then he also saw Naruto, same backpack on his back, with snacks he assumed. He thought they just saw each other out of no where and came back together.

But then, Sasuke had no excuse set in his mind when he saw the dreaded sight of Naruto kissing his brother and Itachi not pushing him off of him immediately. Instead, kissing back. Which nearly had him gagging, and it took probably a whole five minutes until they pulled away. And just stood there. Sasuke was torn between opening the window and screaming out something vulgar or idiotic and going down there and pummeling Naruto for making out with his brother on the sidewalk in front of their house. He was thinking about doing the latter, until he saw Itachi pull away from Naruto. Sasuke was holding a long breathy sigh, and was shocked beyond comprehension when he saw Itachi initiate a kiss this time.

And Naruto scream happily. Sasuke closed the curtains and blinked. He just saw that. Was he supposed to act differently or what? He could hear Naruto let in by his mother, and Naruto going up the stairs. Each step had Sasuke more and more conflicted.

Naruto walked into the living room, "There you are," He tossed Sasuke a big bag of kettle corn chips. "There you go." Naruto's lips were swollen, dear god. His face red and his eyes were focused.

"Yeah..." Sasuke controlled himself, "What took you so long dobe?" He'd pretend as if he didn't see a thing.


	6. Level 99

**[][][]**

 **The Calamity Games: Level 99**

 **[][][]**

"This is _it_ guys!"

"Through these doors...level _100."_

"You do the honors teme."

"...It won't open."

"Make it open, the boss from earlier is coming!"

"I'm trying but- _shit!"_

 _And in a big whoosh their platform was destroyed._

 **[][][]**

They gave each other confused glances. What the hell just happened? They make it to the end of level 99 and that's it? Sasuke took a deep breath, because if he freaked out now, he'd probably break his laptop by accident. Shikamaru sighed and removed his headset. Kiba was indifferent, still staring at his screen, thinking that he was in a dream and this was really level 100. Naruto on the other hand, he barely cared that they didn't get in. Because his eyes were all dream-like and he was staring off into space. And kept sighing happily almost every other minute. If I dare say, every other second.

"Okay...so we can all see that we made it to level 99, and the end of it too, right?" Kiba asked, still staring at the screen.

"Yes, we can fucking see that! We just stood up all night and that's it!?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was fun. But I should head home." Shikamaru stood to leave. His hand reached to open the door, until out of no where it shut closed and he felt something very ominous behind him.

"No one leaves until we make it to that last freaking level." Sasuke glared. Shikamaru gulped and went back to sit down on his sleeping bag.

"Oh so now you want us to stay?" Naruto snapped out of his reverie and turned to ask Sasuke. Sasuke didn't reply, more focused on what he saw that previous night, but he'd prefer not to bring it up. Not in front of the others anyway. They all turned their heads when Sasuke's mother walked through the door, with a tray of fruits, and mouthwash in her other hand. Because Sasuke was damned if he'd be stuck with all of their morning breath.

"I also brought some fruit snacks, because too much junk food isn't good for you." She smiled. Sasuke stood and walked out.

"I have to go take a shower." And he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Mrs. Uchiha, can we leave?" Shikamaru asked her, slightly afraid that Sasuke was listening in and would jump back inside with ropes to force him to stay. But Sasuke wasn't that insane and bent on making it to level 100...was he? He'd hope otherwise.

Naruto looked at his phone, he got one new text. And from Itachi too. He smiled, standing from his seat, "I'll be right back." Itachi hadn't really mentioned the kiss, it was a good kiss though. Naruto couldn't stop grinning afterwards. He had feelings, Itachi's feelings were mutual with his, so why weren't they actually a couple yet? Naruto didn't see if there was a problem. Their 'deal' wasn't even a deal anymore. They got past the awkwardness of kissing and made up, literally, and almost effortlessly too. But everytime Naruto brought up the subject via text, Itachi would not so subtly change the subject and try to keep Naruto's mind focused on that. He wondered if the prize for level 100 was still valid. Because, weren't they technically in a relationship? Naruto wanted to say they were technically in a relationship.

 _Naruto: can i ask u a question?_

 _Itachi: You just did._

 _Naruto: whatever. what are we?_

 _Itachi: People? I don't know how to answer that._

 _Naruto: as in relationship terms_

 _Itachi: Hey, did you know that Stan Lee in fact didn't create Deadpool?_

 _Naruto: stop trying to change the subject ! just tell me!_

 _Itachi: I don't know. Friends with kissing benefits?_

 _Naruto: you don't want to be a couple?_

 _Itachi: I don't know what I want to be._

Naruto sighed. He still wasn't getting anything like, 'let's go on a date!' Or something more straight to the point, like 'be my boyfriend.' He'd expect that from an Uchiha. Naruto looked up when he saw Sasuke exit the restroom, a towel around his waist. And one covering his wet hair, dampened now. "Sasuke, bro..." Naruto snickered, "Do you even lift?"

Sasuke deadpanned and whacked him upside the head. "Shut up idiot. Who were you texting?" Naruto widened his eyes. Such sudden interest. Because Sasuke never cared what Naruto had to do for anything before. What if Sasuke knew? About him and Itachi? Not that there was anything to know, since they weren't even together. Naruto didn't think they'd ever be together since for some reason Itachi wasn't into anything near close to a commitment. But, Naruto was always a persuader. Sasuke tilted his head to the side at Naruto's silence. Naruto gulped, what if he saw them kiss? But that was a really good kiss. Like... _really_ good. If he saw, Naruto didn't think he'd mind.

Speaking of good, they had gotten way better at the game. They did serious leveling up before making it to level 99. Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "I was texting your mom." Sasuke grit his teeth and threw something random that was closest to him at Naruto. Which happened to be a plant.

"I'm still mad at you, shut up." Sasuke trudged off. Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't suspect anything.

Naruto now was a level seventy golem hunter. Surprising he got himself to level up that well. Sasuke was a level eighty, Kiba a level seventy five, and Shikamaru a level eighty four. And almost everyone in Itachi's legion were level 91 and above.

"Naruto, get your ass in here, we're doing this shit again!" He heard Kiba call for him again. He didn't even know why he had to go, since if he made one mistake his life was in danger. When Shikamaru made a mistake, Kiba and Sasuke only glared. When it's Kiba, only Sasuke glares at him. When it's Sasuke, Kiba glared but immediately stops when Sasuke threatens him. Naruto walked into Sasuke's room, he was like a dog on a leash here. He leapt into his chair and put on his headset. Going back into the game. "So do we have a strategy for this one?"

"We play like how we played last time, but this time pick up any and everything along the way, just in case there's a key or whatever. Shikamaru, Kiba you work as the offensive unit in the front of the platform. Naruto and I will be the defense, and when we see something we tell the others so we can grab it. Got it?" They nodded. Sasuke put on his own headset, "Lets do this."

 **[][][]**

"Naruto, stay above ground."

"But, I saw something! Looked like a key..."

"A key? A key! Shikamaru stop the platform!"

"I can't. It keeps going in this level."

"Damn it. Naruto, you're going to have to jump."

"What? No! I could die!"

"It doesn't matter if you die, we'll still be alive, we can revive you, now go!"

"Fine! But if I can't get it, it's not my fault." And so, he jumped.

"Now be careful, there are snapping turtles down there!"

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto groaned. Kiba snickered.

Naruto's character tripped over and landed a few feet away from the key.

Naruto brushed himself off and got up, grabbing the key.

Right when he thought he was off to safety. Something huge appeared before him.

A golem.

"Uh...guys." Naruto laughed nervously.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're a golem hunter, can't you take it down?"

"Not a level 65 golem!"

"Holy shit," Sasuke whispered, "You're right. Kiba give me your sword."

"Why?"

"Just give it!"

"Not until you tell me why."

Naruto groaned, "Kiba, I'm about to die here, give him the damn sword!"

Kiba grumbled and passed it to him. Sasuke stuck the sword in the platform. He got out a rope he picked up earlier on in the game.

Tying the rope on the sword handle and throwing the other part out for Naruto's character to grab.

"Grab the ropes and climb up Naruto!"

Naruto dashed quicker, escaping the golem briefly. Jumping and holding on to the rope.

"Okay, pull me up!"

"Actually...I was thinking you should stay down there and fight off monsters for us."

"What!? No! That's a terrible idea! Just awful!"

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag...Just do it Naruto. It's not like you'll _actually_ die."

"Ugh...fine."

"Oh, so you say yes to him and not me?" Sasuke admonished.

Kiba widened his eyes, "Sasuke, look out!"

Sasuke ducked and a rock flew over his head, hitting the platform instead.

"Naruto, take care of that damn golem, he's throwing rocks at us!"

Naruto looked back, the golem was gaining on him. He pulled out an axe. Good thing Itachi sent him the weapons he upgraded.

Naruto waited for the perfect moment and let go of the rope, landing on the golem, using the axe to cut its skull wide open.

"Sick.." Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the rope again.

"Okay...I can see the exit to 99 and entrance to level 100!" Kiba grinned.

Sasuke nodded, "Alright Naruto, climb back up!" Naruto did as told, but before he could make it to the platform, the rope snapped.

Naruto sighed, "Of course." As his character fell, he checked his weapons list. Nothing that could help in this situation.

He thought he was about to die, until his character was saved by none other than...

"Itachi!" Naruto smiled.

"Yup. I decided I wanted to play 99 again and I joined your party without you noticing." Since level 100 doesn't start until 8:00am the next day.

"You've been watching the entire time?"

"I was bored," Itachi's character had white angel wings and flew Naruto to the platform.

Kiba pulled out his sword and removed the rope.

Sasuke rose a brow upon seeing Itachi's character, but discarded it. He didn't know why he even joined their party.

And how did he not notice?

The platform stopped itself in front of the door.

"Naruto, the key." Sasuke held out his character's hand.

Naruto gave it to him. "Lets get this over and done with."

Itachi opened up his wings. "I'll get going. I've already made it to 100." All he had to do was wait until level 100 began.

"No! Stay!" Sasuke called out to him. "I want you to see me accomplish what you couldn't without double clicking."

"Whatever..."

Sasuke pressed the key into the lock and-

 **[][][]**

They all stared at their screens. They went black. Then turned their heads to the window to see how hard it had been raining and they didn't notice. Again.

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed himself. He rubbed at his temples. He spent all night with these idiots only to be so close to level 100, for the same thing that happened to him before to happen again. Kiba gulped, looking over at Sasuke, "Uh...you okay dude? You're shaking." Trembling really.

"Do you know how long I've been prepping for level 100, only for the same damn thing to happen! I'm sick of this weather, first you want to be hot, then cold-"

"It's like a Katy Perry song I heard before..." Shikamaru whispered to himself. Causing Sasuke to glare.

"Make up your damn mind!" He continued his rant. Stomping around his room angrily.

"I think it's called Hot N Cold." Naruto helped out Shikamaru's failing memory. Sasuke spun around.

"That's it. I'm done. I give up. I am officially done with this stupid game!" They all rolled their eyes. He was such a rage quitter. Exactly why he shouldn't play Call Of Duty. The guy even rages at Mario Kart 8. Seriously? If he doesn't like Nintendo so much, why does he still play it? And he's Japanese for Christ sake, Nintendo was made in Japan! Sasuke stormed out of the room like a little diva as usual. Naruto sighed, nothing new whatsoever. He pulled out his phone, something he was doing more because well...Itachi. That kiss they shared was really haunting Naruto. In a good - _great_ way of course. Upon remembering it, his heart would pound, and his mind could only see Itachi. That face, porcelain face, raven hair, soft to the touch too. Naruto couldn't help feeling like there was something much more. And he didn't just like Itachi, it seemed like an understatement. But he didn't love him just yet. Naruto began typing slowly.

 _Naruto: deja vu, right?_

 _Itachi: I assume you're talking about the blackout. It reminds me of a lot of things, like our first kiss and when I started thinking I liked you as more than a friend. Definitely deja vu...you are talking about the blackout, right?_

 _Naruto: i am._

 _Itachi: You know, Kisame is at his job, late shift._

 _Naruto: yeah, so?_

 _Itachi: ...Want to come over?_

 _Naruto: ur asking me over to a place that isnt even urs?_

 _Itachi: Naruto, do you know how to get here?_

 _Naruto: Yeah_

 _Itachi: Then shut up and get over here._

Naruto couldn't argue with that. His excuse was that he had to head home for a quick little while. He wasn't sure if going to Itachi this time, instead of the other way around would take long or not. Either way Naruto couldn't help but be excited. It was raining very hard, Naruto figured walking would be an idiotic thing to do. The bus took forever and his umbrella broke thirty minutes in and the only way to get through it was to remind himself that he was going to see Itachi, and they may just continue to where they left off the previous night.

Naruto was jittery knocking on the door. First, the door wasn't even of Itachi's apartment, but Kisame's. Second, Itachi would be answering the door. And sure, Naruto has seen him before, but usually on the doorstep, his head was swirling with thoughts. Does he braid his hair when he's inside? Does he wear his glasses? Does he...wear a shirt? Naruto gushed subconsciously. He shook his head when he heard someone approaching the door, he took a deep breath. It's Itachi, so just calm down. His heart was still pounding as hard as it was before, maybe faster. Two miles a minute.

Itachi answered the door of course. And he looked almost identical to the mental image Naruto prepared in his head. His hair in a bun atop his head, strands falling down around his perfect (Naruto's description) face. His glasses on, he had on a long short sleeved gray shirt on, saying 'Varsity Sleep Team,' house slippers, shorts, stopping right above his knees. Naruto never noticed how good his legs were, actually he never noticed his legs. First time seeing him in shorts. Itachi smiled at Naruto, taking out the Dum Dum in his mouth. "You're late."

"I didn't know there was a certain time I was supposed to be here." Naruto grinned.

"There isn't - there _wasn't,_ but I just," as if Itachi would admit to him that he watched and waited at the window for Naruto to show his vibrant blonde hair. For about an hour too. Not that it bothered Itachi, because he guessed it was retribution for making Naruto wait so long back then. But they're past this now. Actually, Itachi tried on multiple outfits to appear cool in front of Naruto. Then it struck him that Naruto was a secret sap, so he'd catch him off guard by revealing so much skin. Itachi, you're a mean one. Sly too. "I just expected you earlier."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, this rain is a pain in the ass, the bus took thirty minutes." Speaking of rain, a loud crack was heard, Naruto yelped, leaping into Itachi, his arms to be exact. Itachi smirked, Naruto cleared his throat, walking in completely, allowing Itachi to close the door. His eyes drifted to the couch, Itachi followed his gaze and walked forward, taking Naruto's hand and sitting him down on the couch. Naruto was surprised Itachi didn't let go right after and kept their hands entwined. "Itachi, I-" Naruto's voice caught in his throat.

Because when he walked in, Itachi's shirt that was definitely to big for him wasn't revealing his shoulder. Showing his, c _hrist, he has muscles?_ Naruto took a deep breath, ignoring the shiver down his spine when Itachi licked the lollipop in his mouth in a not too _un-_ sexual way.

"Hey, so Naruto, you know how you asked me on where we stood- in relationship terms?" Naruto nodded. Itachi took a deep breath. "Okay, so this is new for me, since to be honest I've never asked someone to be with me before," Itachi glanced away, "I prefer being chased than chasing." It seemed as though he was pouting, Naruto chuckled, making Itachi turn back to him, "Okay, I'm rambling here, I'll get to the point. Will you be my boyf-"

"Yes!" They both widened their eyes at Naruto's quick response. Itachi burst into laughter as Naruto's flushed in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up!" Itachi rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on Naruto's hand. They stayed like that, content with staying silent. Here and there Naruto would ask mundane questions, questions that would either make Itachi have to think or he got it right off the cuff. Naruto had a particular question though, that made his cheeks go red, "Can I kiss you?" Itachi leaned closer.

"You either kiss me or you don't. You shouldn't ask. You've gotta have initiative Naruto."

Naruto gulped. Itachi removed the Dum Dum from in his mouth and completely discarded it. Naruto figured he'd move to him, but Itachi was waiting patiently. Naruto doesn't know why he was so nervous, he has kissed Itachi before, all the kisses they've had other than the small one the previous night have been initiated by Naruto. Yeah, but, by surprise. Itachi cocked his head to the side, wondering what was taking so long.

Fuck it.

Good kisser or not, Naruto didn't care what he was at this point. He just wanted that damn kiss. Naruto leaned forward and met Itachi halfway. Lips only brushing at first, but now pressed together firmly with a tilt from Naruto's head. The hand Itachi held in his own was let go, making Naruto downtrodden, but his head felt dizzy when something moist slid it's way past his bottom lip. Naruto shut his eyes tight, opening his mouth slightly. Itachi put his right hand on Naruto's nape, pulling him further into the kiss, his tongue sliding into Naruto's mouth, leaving them both breathless, literally and figuratively. Naruto put his hand on the shoulder that was revealed from the shirt Itachi was wearing. His skin must have been soft all over.

Naruto lost his breath and pulled away, but as soon as he did, Itachi moved back in quickly, making Naruto fumble, and have his back on the couch. His eyes fluttered, all the while, Itachi's hands were wandering places Naruto knew they probably shouldn't be, but didn't have it in heart to stop him, because if he did, his heart would definitely burst. Itachi's hands were under his shirt, only staying in the same place, but the tingling feeling it left on him was making his knees weak and he was very glad that he was laying down right now.

This time, Itachi pulled away, catching his breath. His glasses slid off, landing next to Naruto's head. He could see Itachi's full face now. Pink cheeks, panting, and clouded eyes. Naruto glanced off to the side, chuckling nervously.

"Well that definitely answered my question..." Itachi smirked, still keeping his hands in the same place, making Naruto's stomach do a 360, not that he minded. His soft fingers rested on Naruto's flat stomach, pale skin brushing with tan. He didn't think his heart would _stop_ beating.

"I figured as much." Itachi was looking right in Naruto's eyes, Naruto's face was showing how nervous he was about their situation, it gave Itachi a sick sense of humour to see him flustered. But he didn't want to torture him too much. Itachi removed his hands from where they were and helped Naruto sit up. Naruto still couldn't look Itachi in the eye. _Maybe I went to far?_ Itachi furrowed his brows. "Hey Naruto, you're 16 right?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. Then it would be illegal, huh."

"Wha...What's that mean, what were you thinking?"

"You'll find out in 2 years."

"Wait..." Naruto widened his eyes, "That's sick Itachi!"

"Eh? It's not like you weren't thinking it too, or you would've stopped me."

"But...still! You're also too young!"

"But I'm 18, doesn't matter."

Naruto pouted, looking at Itachi straight now, "You need therapy."

"I know," Itachi muttered, coiling his finger around a strand of Naruto's hair. "So do you though. No guy is idiotic enough to actually accept an Uchihas request."

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that!?"

"You have Sasuke for a friend, don't you?"

Naruto shrugged, sitting back on the couch. It seems as though, even if they were...whatever they are, they could still have their usual banter. Naruto was glad, he was thinking it would only be sickening sweet conversation. Considering Itachi has experience with other people, then it was only natural. But seriously, he had a perverted side. Naruto guessed he'd have to be careful, but it's not like it mattered to him either way. Itachi and Naruto both snapped their heads to the door when hearing footsteps. Then the sound of someone cursing and pressing a key into the lock. They widened their eyes and looked back at each other. Itachi shot up and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him to the storage closet. "Wait, wait!" Naruto whisper shouted. He pointed to the couch, his phone on it. Itachi grabbed it and tossed it to him, closing the storage door.

"Stay there, breath through your nose." Just in time too. Kisame entered, looking frazzled. "Kisame," Itachi smiled nervously, "You're back early." Kisame nodded, absent-minded.

"I just had to pick something up for my boss, took me forever to get back, I also need my rain coat," Kisame walked towards the storage closet, Itachi yelped.

"I'll get that for you! Just, get what your boss needs." Kisame rose a brow at Itachi's behaviour, but still walked to his room nonetheless. Itachi let go a long breathy sigh. He opened the door slowly, seeing Naruto digging through the pockets of the coats, searching for candy bars. "What are you doing shit for brains?"

"Nooothing." Naruto smiled.

Itachi dead panned, "Whatever. Pass me the rain coat."

"This one?" Itachi grunted in an affirmative and Naruto's gave him the clear raincoat. Itachi motioned to close the door, but before he could, "Itachi."

"Yes-" A small kiss. Itachi blinked. "You're seriously smitten aren't you."

"Shut up, just go." Just then, Kisame stepped out of his room as Itachi closed the storage closet. Itachi passed him his raincoat. Kisame thanked him, putting it on, even if he was already wet head to toe, and hiding the papers he got from his room, in his satchel.

"Well, I better get going."

"Yup."

"See you...whenever I get back."

"Yup."

"Bye." Even Naruto could hear the longing in Kisame's voice through the storage closet. Naruto should probably be happy that he was the one to swoop Itachi off his feet and not Kisame or Kakashi. But still, Kisame did seem like a better person to be with Itachi than him. He also had experience. Naruto stepped out of the closet upon hearing the front door close and Itachi lock it.

Naruto stayed quiet about it for a while. Choosing to instead listen to Itachi rant about how lame Despicable Me 2 was and the original was better to him. And listen to him whine about how he was so close to getting a Bob poster but couldn't because of his overbearing parents. Naruto did think Itachi should go back soon, and it wasn't just because of his jealousy for Kisame to get to see Itachi literally every day, whether he liked it or not (but who wouldn't like seeing Itachi?). It was because he wouldn't have to hide in storage closets just to hang out with Itachi.

But probably mainly jealousy. Come on, Kisame sees him _all the time_ now. When he was sleeping (Naruto has seen it before), when he's playing Calamity, right after a shower, probably something Naruto wishes he could see.

Now who's the pervert?

"-I think the movie was pretty good, but in my opinion they could've casted better on Mordo's part." Itachi now talking about the Doctor Strange movie.

"Itachi, do you still talk to Kakashi?"

Itachi perked, staying silent for a bit, but then answering, "Barely." Itachi saw Naruto's face look relieved, "Happy about that, huh?"

Naruto scoffed, "Pff, as if, you wish."

Itachi rolled his eyes, Naruto was such an idiot, but an idiot he was now calling boyfriend.

 **[][][]**

"Go suck one Kiba!" Sasuke glared over at him. Kiba laughing hysterically. Sasuke and his little tantrum got vetoed by his mother and now he's banned from the kitchen until dinner time. And Kiba for some reason finds that hilarious, when it's really not. I mean, come on, how is that funny? Kiba wouldn't like it if his mom made him skip breakfast, lunch and for dinner he got nasty stuff the equivalent to green eggs and ham. Everything seemed to want to go wrong for Sasuke on today of all days, when all he wants to do is make it to level 100, prove to his brother he's better than him and gloat about being the last one standing, even if it's not happening.

Sasuke glanced around his room, "Where the hell is Naruto?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, a toothpick in his mouth, "He left a while ago. Said he had something to do back home."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _probably eat my brother's face off_ is what came to his mind. But he wouldn't voice it, he could use this as good blackmail if he ever chooses to cross him, which smart people wouldn't do if they wanted zero humiliation and or wanted to live. "Didn't I say no one could leave until we make it to level 100?"

"You did." Kiba finally caught his breath from laughing, "But considering our current situation," at that thunder cracked along the sky, "We aren't getting anywhere."

Sasuke glared at Kiba, "I was talking to Shikamaru you dickwad."

"Such language Sasuke...and anyway, Naruto is only a hindrance." Shikamaru was right as rain for that one, but still.

Sasuke called it, he still had that mental image and he was pretty sure that's what they were doing.

 **[][][]**

"Do you have a King?" Naruto glanced up to see Itachi smirk.

"Goldfish."

"Damn it."

In fact they were playing cards with Itachi's Star wars cards that he never used out of fear of creasing them, but for Naruto, he'd make an exception. Itachi bit his lip, which he kept doing, constantly distracting Naruto, making him want to kill himself or just throw himself at Itachi. The latter really. "Do you have an 8?"

"Here..." Itachi snickered at Naruto's downtrodden mood. "Can we start over? I swear you cheated five times already!"

"I only cheated three times, gosh, you're so overdramatic, _jeez."_ Itachi took the cards and shuffled them up, to Naruto's surprise earlier when he found out Itachi could shuffle. They both perked when hearing a low humming sound, Narto turned to see Itachi's laptop starting back up again. Naruto jumped up. "Dear god, it's alive!"

"I think you meant, 'Dear Scott', get it right next time."

"Sorry, _sir."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you off the hook with that one," even though Naruto was being sarcastic. Itachi stood up and logged back in, "Seems as though you have seven minutes to make it to level 100."

"Wait...what!?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? It ends at 9:00." Naruto motioned towards his laptop, begging, pleading him to let him on, Itachi nodded and as Naruto grinned, he seriously thought his heart fell out of his chest. "It looks like you'll have to complete it yourself."

"No worries, I got this."

 **[][][]**

"We have how many minutes!?"

"Seven- oh wait six."

Sasuke frantically smashed at his laptop, and to his joy it powered on. Now they only had five minutes. Shikamaru and Kiba ran to their laptops and got on Calamity. It was nerve wracking. They resumed level 99 without Naruto. Four minutes.

"Shit, shit!"

Three minutes.

"Shikamaru, take care of the golem!"

"Damn it, where's Naruto when you really need him?"

Two minutes.

"Almost there, almost there, hang in tight guys!"

"My fingers are getting tired from button mashing Sasuke!"

One minute.

"Open the door, open the door!"

"I'm trying idiot!"

Naruto fumbled as did Sasuke to open the door. Thirty seconds on the clock, and level 100 was open to all who made.

I wonder who made it.


	7. Level 100

**{}{}{}**

 **The Calamity Games: Level 100**

 **{}{}{}**

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded. Both their screens were blank, all black. Kiba and Shikamaru watched, wondering what was happening. Itachi rose a brow. He tilted his head, something should've happened but it wasn't happening the way it did for him and the rest of his legion. They all still waited, and nothing, absolutely nothing happened.

"So, is uh, this supposed to happen?" Naruto looked up at Itachi.

"No. The screen should be blue- light blue, with a timer as to when level 100 would start. It shouldn't be black..." Naruto panicked.

"So you're saying I didn't make it, after all that, damn it, I knew I should've practiced more-"

 _"Naruto._ I didn't say that. Maybe this is just what happens when you're late to the last level." At that, Naruto calmed down. And after a minute or two the screen went blue, showing a timer, ticking by the second. They both let go a breath. "Well, there you go." Itachi smiled, walking back over to the couch, plopping down on it. Letting his face rest on the arm of the couch and his arm dangling, brushing against the carpet on the floor.

Naruto logged off from his account of Calamity, and closed Itachi's laptop, he stood, going back to the couch as well. He figured Itachi wouldn't move his legs, so he raised them up and sat down, letting them swing back over onto his lap. Naruto's hunch about him having soft skin all over was right. His legs were creamy white, being smooth and not a trace of hair. "So now what? We just wait until level 100 opens?"

"Basically. It's not much fun, but I can't wait to dominate that level."

Naruto scratched his nape, "How does that work exactly? What even happens on level 100?"

Itachi looked over at Naruto through the corner of his eye. "After all this time and still a noob. Here's how it works, all players that made it to level 100, will face each other in the biggest arena known to Calamity. And in the midst of everyone fighting, there will be bosses that completely annihilate any other bosses we've seen before. Legions will break up, gamers will cry and laptops will be destroyed. All in all its gonna be big. It was on the Calamity website shit for brains, read once in a while, it's good for you."

Naruto nodded sheepishly. "That sounds...difficult. How do you get a player out? Are there rules?"

Itachi shifted himself to sit up, removing his legs from Naruto's lap and sitting in a criss cross positron beside him. "A player is only out when they have zero weapons left to use, and this is cliche but the only rule is there are no rules. A player can still challenge another to a duel, and when that happens a health bar is added to the mix. First player to lose all health is out. Once you lose In level 100, you're kicked back to level 1."

Naruto was sure now that he had zero chance of winning. Especially when other players as good as Itachi would be there. "So, are you gonna leave your legion?"

Itachi curled his toes and laid back. "We've already come to an agreement that we won't help each other out. And no grudges if one of us takes out the other. So we haven't disbanded, and no one's left. We just aren't working together. You?"

Naruto sighed, sitting back, "I don't know. The guys probably..." He widened his eyes, "The guys!" Fishing for his phone he called the person of their legion first on his contacts. It was Sasuke.

"What?"

"Nice way to answer the phone genius. How's it going, what happened over there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean level 100! Did you make it?" Naruto jerked as Itachi kept messing with his hair, "Whoa, that's a soft spot..." He muttered to Itachi. Sasuke rose a brow.

"Yeah we all made it...you?"

"Great to hear, I did too." Naruto stifled a laugh while Itachi attempted to jump over the back of the couch and landed on his back with an 'oof'. Sasuke was really suspicious now. He was sure he heard something, or somebody.

"You...Okay over there Naruto?"

Naruto shifted over and let Itachi sit back on the couch. "Mm, just wanted to check in."

"How did you even make it to level 100, your laptop is here." Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore and instead lazily tried to shuffle cards.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll talk to you later now then, I'm busy." Sasuke would've called back but he felt like he'd interrupt Naruto and his 'company'. Whoever it is. And if it is who he thinks it is, then may God have mercy on his soul.

 **{}{}{}**

Sasuke cleared his throat. So maybe he was forcing the extensively tired legion of his to stay awake and still be stuck in his house. And he just so happened to be wearing a camouflage uniform with a plastic gun on his back. Only if he wants his 'men' to take this seriously and has them wearing the same garments. Shikamaru complained the most, because not sleeping enough isn't healthy. And Kiba was whining on how he needs to feed his dog even though Hana, his older sister, has that one covered. On Naruto's part, he basically had to drag him into his house and take everything they are doing seriously. And in fact didn't find him at a bus stop with his brother, and laughing it up. The two didn't see him eavesdropping nonetheless. He'd whatever this anyway. Itachi would.

"Listen up, men! This is a very important day for us. Through the grueling trials of all these god forsaken levels, we are finally about to enter level 100 in only 5 minutes. Shikamaru, status update!"

"Urgh...all weapons have been restocked and we have enough snacks to last us a lifetime, maybe two lifetimes."

"Kiba, status update!"

"...We're all here, so...Nothing more there."

"And, Naruto, status update!"

"We all went to the restroom already, and er..yeah." Naruto evaluated. Sasuke snuffed, they've got food, no one needs the restroom and their characters were in top condition. He would make sure that his legion was definitely the last one standing. And even if he knows that in the end they'll have to face each other, it would just prove how awesome he is. He doesn't even have to worry about Akatsuki_bitches, some other better legion will take care of them for him.

"Three minutes left. Grab your snacks and get to your laptops!" They did as told, since it was Sasuke's house and Sasuke was always meaner on his own territory. Naruto took sour patch, skittles, gummy worms, a big bag of cool ranch doritios, and a bottle of coke. Shikamaru grabbed lifesavers gummies, jolly ranchers, big bag of lays barbecue and a drink of lemonade. Kiba sneaked away two big bags of hot takis and a giant bottle of minute maid. Sasuke didn't fill up on snacks before the long run, but as a gamer, that was what they needed to energize. Taking every candy known to anything and a huge bag of chips ahoy, his chips being the normal lays, also he got himself Pringles.

"One minute." He put on his headset, as did the others, "Lets do this."

 **{}{}{}**

"How the hell long have we been walking?!"

"About fifteen minutes now. Chill, it's not like we're actually walking."

"But I thought this was level 100, the level of death and gore! Not of walking and bore..."

"Nice verse."

"Thanks."

"Naruto, stop complaining, if you haven't noticed, the arena is up ahead."

"Why are we all the way on this side anyway?"

"It's probably retribution for entering the game late."

"But there are other people walking ahead of us."

At that, a gust went past their characters. The players ahead of them stopped. To reveal they were Akatsuki_bitches.

"Whoa, you guys actually made it." Deidara snickered.

Hidan joined in the teasing, "You would think they'd be stuck on level 4."

Naruto noticed how Itachi wasn't with them. Actually, it was only Hidan and Deidara.

Where was the rest of them?

"Well, you guys are a motley crew. Especially if it's only you two."

Hidan scoffed, "We aren't stupid you guys. At the end of the game, when you all disband, you'll see what I mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We won't disband. We have a gaming tactic."

"And that is?" Deidara sneered.

Kiba groaned, he just wanted to get a move on, "We have two steps. 1. None of. And 2. Your business. Now move!"

Kiba continued onward, Shikamaru shrugged and followed after him, with Sasuke going as well.

Naruto stayed put. He really wanted to ask what was up with them being separated all across the game.

But, he was in the same room as Sasuke, he'd hear him. And so, he opened up a chat log with Deidara.

Since Hidan is...Hidan.

 **Hey, deidara, where's everyone else really though?**

 **I'm srry, who dafuq is dis?**

 **language plz. Naruto**

 **Oh, what do u want?**

 **where's your legion, the rest of them?**

 **We split into 2 man teams. So whoever gets there first can claim a spot for themselves**

 **A spot?**

 **to hide out in the arena. we don't all want to battle u kno**

 **Oh...and who's Itachi with...?**

 **Yahiko**

Oh thank God. Naruto was sure he was going to say Kisame.

 **Oh...Okay**

 **they're taking the sky by the way. Itachi flying, and Yahiko is a terrain shifter, so he can make mountains to jump to**

 **cool, thx**

 **anytime**

So Deidara was actually nice. He's just a jerk for laughs. Well, you learn something knew everyday.

Naruto changed his character's POV from third person to first. And shifting himself to look in the sky.

Zooming in, he could see a faint figure of someone flying and a few mountains too.

So, he's spotted Itachi. Now what? He wants to get to the arena and see which hiding spot Itachi will choose.

Maybe he could team up with him for a bit. Even if he'd weigh Itachi down.

"...aruto. Naruto! Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"Pay attention Dobe! We're discussing our battle plan!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Alright, okay."

Sasuke was suspicious but continued anyway, "Shikamaru, go ahead."

Shikamaru yawned, "So, for one, we all know level 100 can only have one winner. Who gets the grand prize-"

"Unlimited access to all that is Calamity. And a sick plaque for their base. We know," Kiba interrupted.

Shikamaru nodded. "Basically, only one of us gets to win. First, let's nominate who."

"Me." Sasuke said immediately. "I mean, come on, I'm the leader."

"Yeah, but, you aren't the highest level here." Shikamaru added.

"It should be me, I suffered listening to you and Naruto for weeks." Kiba sat back.

"Well...I am the one coming up with our strategy right now. I say me." Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto stayed quiet for a bit as they continued to argue who it should be, but then butted in himself, "Why not me?"

"What?" Sasuke was confused at first, then started laughing, "Pff...hahaha hah, nice joke Naruto."

"I'm not joking."

Kiba rose a brow, "Well, you can't be serious, you're ass at this game."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, now, looking right at Kiba. "Well, how'd I get here? By myself, I made it to level 100, on my own. You guys helped each other."

Sasuke glared, "About that, how exactly did you even manage to do that when you didn't take your laptop with you when you left?"

Naruto gulped, so maybe he let out too much information. "Uh, well, I...er..." He sighed. "Itachi has been staying with Kisame."

He glanced off, "Sooo, I went there to hang out, and he had his laptop, so he let me use it."

Kiba widened his eyes, "You were hanging out with the enemy!?"

Shikamaru flicked his head, "Never mind that, why were you hanging out?"

Well, now or never, "We're sort of...together."

They all stayed silent for too long that it made even Naruto uncomfortable.

"Oh." Was all Kiba could say.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Whatever."

"Without my consent..." Sasuke sighed, "I already had a hunch, but now it's confirmed. I'm not _completely_ against it."

Naruto smiled slightly.

Shikamaru went back to the topic at hand, "Right! So, we pick Naruto. Everyone agreed?" They nodded.

"So, Naruto upholds us as the #1 legion. So, no one fight for yourselves. Our main goal, is to protect Naruto to our characters dying breaths."

Naruto never thought he'd hear protect, and his name in the same sentence.

Unless it was, I don't want to protect you Naruto.

Or, who'd want to protect Naruto?

Or, kill Naruto instead of protect him.

 **{}{}{}**

Itachi looked down at the characters walking to the arena for a while and still no golem hunter.

Yahiko could notice his clear distress through the game. "What's up?"

"Oh...I'm looking for someone."

"Girlfriend?"

"What? No."

"So...boyfriend?"

Itachi stayed silent.

"I didn't know you swung that way."

"Neither did I, before he came along." Itachi muttured.

 **{}{}{}**

By this time, everyone had entered the arena.

 _Hello, and welcome to Calamity Games: Level 100. In this level, your friendships will be tested, your rivalries heated up even more and your psyches broken. The rule is simple. Kill or Be killed. You have not lost until you lose all your weapons._

 _Cheats, are allowed. Double clicking, time jumping, teleportation, phasing._

 _No more than one person will be left standing. Honoring your legion, or just yourself. You may team up to defeat the bosses that will head your way. Or you can go solo and up the prize you get if you win. Good luck._

 _And may the odds be ever in your favor. Calamity Wars, Do Or Die, will begin in 3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

And the chaos ensued.

 **{}{}{}**

After a while really, only 1/3 of the people who came in where gone. It only took one hour. No one in Naruto's legion was gone.

No one in Itachi's. Naruto still hadn't spotted Itachi, but in the midst of a boss battle with a giant slug, he saw angel wings.

But he also saw someone else.

Naruto ran to the two, only to see them surrounded by other people, watching.

"You deluded snake."

"It's my pleasure."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "What's going on?"

"Kabuto Yakushi. My brothers biggest rival in this game."

How come he's never heard of him then?

"The guy plays dirty and uses all the cheats that were mentioned earlier."

"Oh, I bet you're wondering where your car is, right?"

Itachi widened his eyes at Kabuto words, "Where'd you put it-"

"Relax, I have it. My dad towed it for me. I'll return it, iiif.."

"If what?"

"If you can beat me in a singular match. If you lose though, I'll key your car and send you pictures. Deal?"

"That's so unfair.."

"Life is un-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Fine. Deal. But also when I win, three weapons of my choice are mine from you."

Kabuto shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

The computer began the countdown for the match to start. A button asking Naruto if he wanted to spectate appeared, he clicked it of course.

The area was the desert. Working to Kabuto advantage with his snakes.

Itachi let his wings spread, getting off the ground and into the air. Kabuto predicted it, and teleported behind him, knocking him back down.

Itachi barely braced the impact, only for snakes to restrict him into the sand.

Small bits of poison being injected and making his health go down.

"Damn it...!" Itachi made a bright light shine off him, having the snakes disorientation make them fall off of him.

He flew back up and pulled out his trademark scythe.

Coming back down to go in for the offense. Kabuto saw this coming to and phased through the attack.

Itachi groaned, he wasn't going to be able to do much with this.

He then smirked. "Lets see if you accounted for this..." He threw a smoke bomb, going off and making only smoke appear on Kabuto's laptop.

"Shit..." He whispered.

Itachi took the opportunity to land a few blows, having Kabuto's health bar half and Itachi's only a small bit. But he was still poisoned, having his health go down little by little.

Soon, Kabuto could see again, and snuck under ground.

Itachi flew into the air, expecting a ground assault.

But instead was a huge portal appearing above him. And many snakes falling out, landing on top of him.

They bit his wings, making him not be able to fly anymore.

And more poison got injected.

Naruto was on the edge of his seat. The battle could go either way.

Itachi perked, he just remembered his secret weapon. He opened his inventory and let out thousands of little angels.

Millions if we were going to be exact.

Overpowering the snakes and finding Kabuto underground, dragging him out and depleting his health to the red zone.

"Well Kabuto." Itachi brought out a blaster, blasting him with a tsunami like blast. "Looks like your all washed up."

Naruto smiled, he let go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 **{}{}{}**

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke stayed back to back to back. Making sure no threat was near Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "It feels good to be pampere-"

And then, out of no where, a dragon slaying dagger nicked Naruto's characters shoulder. Sasuke leaped and immediately healed Naruto.

Kiba widened his eyes, "Karin?"

"Hey guys." She looked over, "Hi Sasuke~"

"Just stop it Karin." Another voice piped in. Being Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! I'm surprised you guys made it!"

"If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have," Another voice joined in. This one was Juugo, a skull crusher, level 98.

"Are you all in a legion?" Sasuke asked after Naruto was fully healed.

"Yup." Suigetsu piped. "Actually..." He looked at Naruto's character. "We approached because we're wondering, who'd you replace us with?"

Shikamaru gestured to Naruto's character.

Karin scoffed, "Meh. Alright." She looked over at Sasuke, "How about legion vs. legion. Winner takes all?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Who'll protect Naruto?" He whispered over to Kiba.

"I will." Itachi's character flew in. Landing next to Naruto's.

Shikamaru nodded, beginning the legion battle. Suigetsu would fight Kiba. Karin against Shikamaru and Sasuke fighting Juugo.

And thus, the battle begun.

Itachi slung Naruto's character over the shoulder of his character and flew them off to his hiding place.

A hidden door, that was shifted by Yahiko's terrain changing. They entered, and it was a small room.

With potions, and whatnot due to Itachi's double clicking and taking them from other characters.

Yahiko was there, healing up. "Sup Hiko." Itachi spoke, letting Naruto down.

Naruto was starting to wonder of they all had nicknames for each other.

"Sup. Is this the boyfriend?"

Naruto flustered, as did Itachi. Both stumbling over there words.

"I guess he is. You're...?"

"Naruto."

"Ah. Nice to meet you officially." Yahiko restocked his weapons. "Well, I'm going to go fight a boss to add to the prize if I win. Protect the base."

"Roger that," Itachi muttured. Naruto made himself comfortable.

He was restricted to what he could say, since he was in the same room as Sasuke and the others. And they're just now finding out he was with Itachi.

"How many people have you fought so far?" Naruto inquired.

"Well I've had 5 boss battles on my own. Defeated 27 players. You?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hehe, I uh, haven't fought anyone or anything yet."

"Why?"

"Strategy."

Naruto would've told him what type of strategy, but again, same room as his legion.

Then a loud rumble was heard, and rocks fell to the ground in the room.

They heard a thundrous load roar.

Itachi sighed and pulled out his scythe. "I'll be right back." He stepped out, Naruto could hear him saying, "Damn it Yahiko, not again!"

Naruto huffed, looking over at Kiba, "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going alright."

 **{}{}{}**

 _Players. There is now only 100 of you left. From this point on, single player duels are prohibited. And from this point on, there are rules._

 _Cheating is prohibited._

 _Teaming up on one person is prohibited._

 _Hiding is prohibited._

 _And hackers will be caught and sent to level 0. The level of no start or finish._

 _Players, start your engines. And may the best character WIN!_

"Damn it..." Sasuke groaned. If they can't team up on another to take them out, how were they supposed to protect Naruto?

Yahiko and Itachi looked over at each others characters and nodded. They knew this was coming.

"Guess we aren't a tag anymore." Yahiko chuckled.

"So now what? Should we finish this now, or pick it up later?"

"If you and I both make it to the final 50, we fight. If not, then no."

They parted and went their separate ways. Sasuke sparked with an idea. "Naruto! You need to go out in the open!"

"What the fuck? Why?"

"If you're wide open, players will see you as an easy target!"

"Again. Why?"

"You'll attract more players that we can knock out."

"I know I'm pretty attractive, but I-"

"Naruto." Shikamaru groaned. "Just go."

Naruto groaned, walking into the center of the arena, a very long walk for his character to face.

Naruto stood in the center, making his character taunt. "Over here, bet you can't catch me, you pu-"

"Hold your tongue Naruto. We still need to keep it PG." Shikamaru relented.

"We've been cursing this whole time, why stop now?" Before his robust question could be answered, a player swooped in to take him down.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru jumped in the way, and ended up taking the blow.

"Goddamnit, Naruto, pay attention!" Sasuke quickly healed up Shikamaru's character and sighed.

And as if the onslaught wasn't over. Another player came in to attack Kiba, he blocked it of course.

But didn't notice that he was in a snipers bullet range.

But Sasuke did, "Kiba move, that type of bullet will take you out immediately!"

Unfortunately, he reacted too late, and was hit. "Well guys, guess this is it for me, it was fun while it lasted!"

"Noo, Kiba we still haven't made it to the last 50 people!" Naruto cried fake anime tears.

"I know. I'll see you on the other side my friends!"

"Shut up and die already..." Hidan muttured jumping past them.

"Shut up you dicktaaard!" And Kiba's characters vanished in the thin air.

"We'll never for get you." Naruto sniffed as Kiba gathered his things and walked out of Sasuke's room.

"One small step for a character. A giant leap for Calamity."

They resumed to fight between the characters left. Naruto saw Itachi's character fly across the arena and land next to another.

He didn't recognize the character at all.

Silver hair, an eyepatch, red eyes. A mask covering his mouth.

Until he got closer and heard those fated words, "Hey Kakashi."

"Ah, you made it." Naruto scoffed at his response. Of course he made it. He's Itachi.

"You did too. Here with your legion?"

"Mm. None of us are out yet. What about your legion?"

"Only Kakuzu and Kisame," Naruto would deny that he smiled at that.

 **{}{}{}**

 _Players. There is now 50 of you left. From this point on there will be only traps and bosses to be in your way._

 _Fighting against other players will not be an easy option._

Well that was left vague. Itachi cracked his knuckles. Five bosses headed his way.

Traps wouldn't work very well on him, considering he could fly.

The first boss was a God of course. Giant.

The second boss was a dragon that could fly.

The third was a killer whale, swimming from down below. Water that was melted before Kisame left.

Fourth being a volcano creature spewing Lava.

And the last one, was...Whoa, what the hell is that?

 _Calamity Gamers, while you've fought many bosses, including gods, golems and sharks. You haven't fought one._

 _The system._

 _The last boss for you to face...is me!_

The computer and the other bosses charged.

Itachi saw the players on the ground of the arena screaming and running away for their lives.

By the time the computer touched them, they were gone.

Itachi of course only noticed Naruto's character about to be touched.

He swooped down and grabbed him before such could happen.

"Itachi?"

"Wait, what?" Sasuke gasped when he heard Naruto, "You save him and not me? We're brothers!"

Itachi's shrugged and realised he couldn't see it, "Sorry, but it's my impulse to save cute blondes."

Naruto would deny that he blushed at that.

And unfortunately Shikamaru was caught.

Kakashi was caught.

Deidara and Hidan were caught.

Sasori was caught.

Players Naruto and the others have never even met.

Like TenTen, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, a wierd looking guy named Zetsu.

Everyone was going out one by one thanks to the computer. The only two of their legion left was Sasuke and Naruto.

And Itachi and Yahiko being the only two of their legion.

Speaking of Yahiko. "Hey, Itachi!" He leapt into the air, letting Itachi grab him with his free hand.

"It's the last 50, we should battle now!"

"We could die, and there aren't any single player matches anymore!"

"Are you scared Itachi?"

"Of course not!" He proclaimed, tossing Naruto's character onto Sasuke's.

"Well, thanks for the lift."

Sasuke stood, not even helping Naruto.

"Here's the plan Naruto. Since it seems like it'll be harder to protect you...you're on your own!"

"Haha, nice jo-" He started to say until Sasuke picked up his laptop and walked out of the room, Naruto being alone now.

"Wait seriously!?"

"Yup!" Sasuke's character replayed back for him.

The computer started to inch closer to Naruto. He could see Itachi on the other side of the arena fighting with Yahiko.

Naruto sighed, well, looks like the end.

"Wait a minute, I'm Uzumaki freaking Naruto! I don't need anyone's help!" He decided.

Bringing out his weapon pointing it at the computer.

Usually when Naruto breaks things, it's because the screen cracks.

So he goes for the face of the beast, the screen.

He just needed to avoid it's arms and legs, twisted wires that made it look like it had muscles.

He climbed the side of the arena with two of his weapons just in time.

Jumping off, prepared to use his weapons to stab out the screen.

But of course he didn't forget Itachi's learning, "TRY TO GET _THIS_ FIXED AT BEST BUY!"

Itachi smiled.

 **{}{}{}**

Now, with the computer sort of...dead. There was a number figure of how many players were left. Sasuke was still in of course.

Along with 24 other players. Yup, only 25 players were left.

And for some odd reason a lot of them were targeting Itachi.

Naruto couldn't even chat with him now that no one else was in the room with him.

Players dropped one by one. Going from 25 to 20 to 15 to 10.

As of now, the highest leveled character there was Itachi, at the limit of 99.

Naruto was close to dying millions of times but his stupidity or stupid luck always saved him.

And while it was getting fun, the only downside was that eventually, he realised, if he kept this up he'd have to face Itachi.

But that's nothing to think about now. Well, it was the only thing to think about now, with only five players left in the games.

And since the computer was dead, text was written in the air for them to read.

With 10 players left, it is an all out duel. No bosses, no traps, only fighting. Have fun.

Naruto gulped as three players went straight after him. Looking up to see that Itachi was flying nonchalantly above the scenery.

He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Itachi, ahem, his boyfriend.

While Naruto tried to fend off the three players, and succeeded too, his one nightmare came true.

Fighting Itachi. For real this time.

 **{}{}{}**

This is the final battle. RamenKing1 versus 8_SpinningWheel_8!

Begin!

While it did say begin, the two stood, only staring at each other. Naruto could hear Itachi sigh.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'm gonna have to end it."

"Um...what do you mean you're going to have to end it?"

"That...I'm going to beat you."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah sure, and pigs can fly."

Itachi smirked, "Are you implying I can't beat you?"

"Pretty much my friend."

"Fine. Let's make it a bet than."

"What, like, when I win you can't kiss me for a month?"

Naruto gasped, "That's not even funny Itachi."

"Same difference for me. So, let's hop to it."

But Naruto's energy was pretty low. He smiled. Itachi really shouldn't have shown him his hiding spot from before.

"Well, sure, I'll just," And he ran. Itachi was confused at first, until he realised where exactly he was going.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bringing out his extendable scythe, grappling it around Naruto's leg, pulling him back.

Itachi flew over him, on to the room.

Naruto puffed hair out of his face. "Not letting that happen." He used a summoning weapon to have rocks land on Itachi, stopping mobility.

Naruto jumped over his body, and opened the door, more like, broke it down.

Exactly one potion bottle was left.

Itachi brought out his blaster. If I can't have it, no one can was his mentality when he shot.

Naruto jumped out before it could blow up the place. Potion still in hand.

He downed it and was back at full health. Itachi cursed under his blreath, pushing off the rocks and flying up into the air.

"Try to dodge this!" Itachi shot onslaught of blasts Naruto's way.

Bringing his health right back to where it was.

Itachi went to the ground.

It was all down to this. They charged at each other and-

 **{}{}{}**

Naruto yawned as he closed his laptop. Putting it aside, allowing himself to fall asleep. In a certain persons arms of course. Itachi was still awake. He was never awake late, but he must still be a bit butthurt. "I can't believe you won."

"Mmm..."

"Should've been me."

"Mmm..."

"Now I can't kiss," before he could finish his 'lovely' sentence, Naruto cut him off with a kiss. "...you."

All well that ends well. Itachi had moved back home, Sasuke was too busy raging that he lost the games to care, and Naruto was now honored by every player known. And while the bet between them was that one or the other couldn't kiss each other. As if they'd honor that.

Naruto now officially fell asleep. Itachi smiled. Losing isn't so bad.

 **{}{}{}**


End file.
